The Butterfly Effect: Exile
by Chunk127
Summary: A resurrected fiance, an unknown baby, having broken their timeline completely The Legends of Tomorrow must acclimate to their new present by watching Clark Kent change their past starting with Team Arrow's fight against Deathstroke.
1. City of Heroes

**A/N: You know who you are. Thank you.**

* * *

The Legends sat around smiling finally… finally seeing the TV come to life.

Jax smiled who would have thought it was Mick that would finally get the machine working. "OK let's see what our new past looks like."

* * *

 _The memory set opened on a man running through dense foliage. The figure stopped and looked up as a plane flew over the island, revealing him to be Oliver._

Ray looked at the newest picture of Oliver and he didn't have that long hippy hair he used to have when he was younger and put on Lian Yu. "Wait, that's a more recent Oliver… He went back!"

"Grief gets in the heads of the best of us as is. And Ollie always had one hell of a guilt complex." Sara replied.

 _25,000 feet up, Felicity sat with her eyes clenched shut and her fingers dug into the seat of an ancient Lockheed Electra that dated back to the time of Amelia Earhart- and she wasn't sure that this wasn't Earhart's missing plane._

 _The pilot, an aged Chinese man, said something in Mandarin that she couldn't understand as Dig came up behind her._

" _Felicity, if you're so scared, why did you insist on sitting up front?" He asked the frightened hacker._

" _This is the only seat with a seatbelt." She said in a tremulous voice._

 _"Which will come in handy when we hit the water at 180 miles an hour." He noted wryly._

The Legends laughed.

" _What?" She asked, whipping her head around to look at him?_

" _Which will not happen." He hastily added. The pilot said something else, and a sight outside the cockpit window caught Dig's attention. "I think that means we're here."_

 _Felicity looked out as the island appeared through the mists. "Lian Yu." She said softly._

 _She looked back to Dig, and her eyes widened in alarm as she saw him putting on a parachute. "But you said the parachutes were just in case!" she exclaimed fearfully._

" _Yeah, just in case we made it here." Dig replied. "Come on."_

" _No!"_

 _A few minutes later, Dig opened the side door of the plane, and he and Felicity squeezed out of the narrow doorway. Felicity was attached to Diggle, with their gear strapped to her chest._

" _All right, Felicity, on 3!" Diggle shouted over the rush of air._

 _Felicity shook her head. "I can't, I'm scared! I can't—"_

" _One!" Dig shouted, and then jumped._

 _Felicity screamed the entire way down. They floated over the edge of the island, past a half-sunken ship until they landed on the beach. Felicity managed to hold onto her vomit until Diggle unhooked her. He set about gathering up the parachute as she lost her lunch into the ocean_

Any restraint Sara had before died that instant. Rip looked at the woman with a smile he was going to start it after Oliver returned home. He's glad he didn't seeing a smile on Sara's face after everything.

Ray looked at her on the other couch. "Aren't you taking a little too much excitement at Felicity's expense?"

Sara looked at him. "Ray do you remember what Team Arrow was like before we joined the Legends?"

Ray shook his head. "Not really trying to figure out my own problems at the time."

Sara nodded in understanding it's why she left after all. "The team was different then when I left it seemed like Felicity was more or less boss. I'm not saying she was a monster or anything resembling bad it was just very controlling. Also I'm a bit pissed off with thirty years later Felicity. In Old Man Ollie future most of Team Arrow fought until the bitter end. She just packed up her stuff and left."

Ray nodded he guesses things had been different. "I just don't like you ragging on my ex."

Kendra's eyes widened followed by each Legend save Carter. "You told me that girl in the picture was your cousin."

Ray looked at her. "Oh, no, no, they're two different people... It's not what you think."

Rip just hit continue on the file to stop whatever Snart would have said.. Thank God he picked up Ray before they saw Earth 38.

" _Thanks for waiting until we touched down." Dig told her with a smile._

" _My pleasure." She replied._

 _Dig hoisted the pack onto his back. "Let's move." He said. They started walking up the beach with Dig taking point. Felicity looked around curiously, her eyes lingering on a post set into the beach. On it was a mask- half blue, half yellow, with an arrow sticking out of the left eye hole._

Ray's arm tightened on the couch. "Oh god!"

Sara looked at him a bit uneasy herself. "It's a memento from a fight years before this."

Stein looked at the mask and Sara's uneasiness about it. Everyone knew the story of Oliver Queen but he thought the young Scion was alone. "Ms. Lance were you on the island with Oliver?"

Sara nodded. "Not at this time but I was on it five years ago from... that time... this is confusing."

 _They moved into the forest, with Dig quickly identifying a path to follow. He walked quickly but cautiously, his gun drawn but pointed down as he took in his surroundings. Felicity half walked, half ran behind him, struggling to keep up. Suddenly Dig froze and held up a closed fist, signaling Felicity to stop._

" _What is it?" she asked as he looked around._

 _Diggle frowned. "Thought I heard something." He said, lowering his gun. They started moving again, but had only moved a few feet before Felicity put her foot down and heard a distinctive 'Click'._

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "I respect what she's doing but why is she even here? I very much doubt Oliver painted anything about that place in a good light."

Ray looked at her. "Her friend was in trouble and she came running. Like you and Snart did at the vanishing point."

Sara held her head rave of Felicity but also foolish with her skill set. "Dig knew what to look for she just walked onto a mine. Just saying she could have stayed at home and looked at the island through satellite and find him." She let out a defeated sigh. That place really does hold power over her and Oliver. "Why couldn't Oliver have just gone to a different island at least? Hell I heard in the League rumors about one invisible island near Greece he'd love it nothing but violence and beautiful women."

Mick smiled at that idea. "Think we can use the Waverider to go there after this?"

Carter looked at Sara and Mick. "If we're thinking of the same island Mick you'd be dead for being a man."

" _Dig!" she said in alarm._

 _Diggle spun around, then set his pack on the ground before approaching her. "Don't move." He told her. He pulled out a knife and knelt down in front of her, then began gently digging away the earth around her foot. "It's a landmine." He confirmed after a minute. "I'm going to try to disarm it."_

" _You can't!" Diggle looked up and Felicity turned her head to look behind her. In a tree behind the pair, Oliver stood on a branch, his bow at the ready. "Diggle! Back away. Felicity, don't move." He ordered. He fired an arrow with a line attached into a tree farther down the path, then took the line in his hand, drew it taught, and jumped. The line caught and he arced in a perfect swing towards the blonde IT girl, who held up her arm instinctively. Oliver caught her around the waist and swung her free of the mine, allowing it to explode harmlessly behind them._

Kendra watched on she knew what Ollie was capable of she just figured a good deal of it was help with trick arrows from Cisco. "Wow!"

Snart nodded. "Oliver's nights as a green archer and a black archer preceding him gave me plenty of motivation to seek work outside of Starling City."

 _The blast knocked Diggle to the ground, where he landed with a grunt even as Oliver and Felicity landed a short ways away with Oliver on top of the blonde._

" _God, you're- you're really sweaty." Felicity gasped._

" _You're a hard man to find." Diggle said as he pulled himself up._

 _Oliver looked over at Dig, then down at Felicity. "You shouldn't have come here." He said resignedly._

 _A short time later, Oliver led them to the fuselage of the downed military transport plane._

" _Would have emailed, but this isn't exactly a WiFi hotspot." Diggle told them as they entered. It was more overgrown with vegetation now, in rougher shape, but it was still a good shelter on the island._

" _Is this where you lived when you were here?" Felicity asked. "I mean, the first time you were here."_

" _For some of it." He replied shortly._

 _Felicity sighed. "Could you at least pretend like you're glad to see us?" She asked. "Dig and I spent weeks tracking you down. We've traveled halfway across the world. And this morning we flew in a plane so old, I'm pretty sure I was safer once I jumped out of it. You could at least offer us a water. Or," she paused, considering. "A coconut."_

Jax rolled his eyes after their adventure in Star City thirty years later he knows enough to know that island was traumatic enough to turn Oliver Queen into the Hood. "Yes and they can go home on a boat made out of bamboo because every island is the same as Gilligan's."

"I'm pretty sure she's just being sarcastic Jefferson. Besides Oliver seems happy about it." Stein replied.

 _Oliver smiled his first genuine smile since Tommy's death at that. He pulled a canteen out of a storage crate, then walked back to Felicity and handed it to her. "Fresh out of coconuts." He said. "I am happy to see you." He added. "But I know why you're here. I'm not coming back to Starling City." He said. "I can't. My mission, my father's list, it was a fool's crusade. And I failed." He added. "Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades. Tommy died. And the Hood couldn't stop it. So don't ask me to put it on again. Ever."_

" _This isn't about you being the Vigilante." Diggle said after a moment. "This is about you being Oliver Queen. Your mother's in prison, Oliver. Her trial's coming up. Thea's out on her own. Your family needs you."_

Sara turned seeing all eyes on her. "Hey just because I was in Starling since the end of July at this time didn't mean I knew what Oliver was going through."

" _So does the family business." Felicity added. "All the bad press after the Undertaking left Queen Consolidated ripe for a hostile takeover by Stellmore International. They've gutted every company they've taken over." She explained. "Once they gobble up Queen Consolidated, 30,000 employees are looking to be out of a job. Including one very blond I.T. expert." She added._

" _Listen, I get why you had to leave, Oliver, probably better than anybody else." Dig said. "I've been there. And after what happened, nobody can blame you for leaving. But it's time to come home."_

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the fuselage four years prior. Slade and Oliver were sparring with escrima sticks, and it was apparent immediately that Oliver had improved by leaps and bounds since the death of Fyers and the rest of the mercenaries._

Sara shot up out of her seat enraged her eyes darting around looking for a weapon as Jax and Stein hid behind the couch seeing the look in her eyes. "What the fuck!"

Snart smiled seeing her look like she either wants to rip Gideon apart with her bare hands or shoot her in the back and bury the AI alive. "Problems?"

Sara nodded in every possible way. "Why are you showing them this Gideon? This was years before history had changed."

 _ **I thought it would serve to help understand what they're facing in the present day.**_

Sara let out a disgusted snort but she's right especially if Slade escapes Lian Yu. "Fine" Once Jax and Stein saw she had calmed down they took their seats.

Kendra looked at her. "Problems?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah but Gideon's right. Can I get a beer or something?"

Rip passed out two six packs among the Legends. They can't do much damage on the ship they all know right? He quickly hits play.

 _They fought fast and furiously for several minutes before mutually coming to a stop. A noise drew Oliver's attention, and he looked to the door to see Shado, now wearing her father's hood, walk in with a freshly caught bird in a cage. Slade took advantage and raped him hard across the side of his head with one of the bamboo sticks, sending Oliver to his knees._

 _Slade laughed. "You're not the first man to learn the hard way- women are a distraction." He said as he moved off to get a drink of water. Shado came over, lowering her hood as she did so._

" _You've come very far in a few months." She told him as he pulled himself up. "Don't beat yourself up."_

" _Ah, apparently that's his job." Oliver said with a smile._

" _And I love my job." Slade replied. "Not that I wouldn't trade it for a way off this island."_

" _While you two were playing with each other, I was hunting." Shado said._

" _Well, there's nothing more attractive than a woman who can hunt." Slade said, walking past the two towards the cage._

 _Oliver smiled at a memory. "When I was marooned here, my first meal was a pheasant." He told her. "Your father cooked it for me."_

" _He was an awful cook." Shado said._

" _Yeah." Oliver agreed. "But a great father. I'm looking at the proof." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips._

 _Across the way, Slade snapped the neck of the bird. "Let's eat." He said. Before they could even start cooking, a beeping sound caught their attention._

Ray looked on in disbelief. "It is so weird to see Slade so civilized."

Sara looked at him. "College party girl turned assassin. Malcolm was a happy family man before he turned into what he became. People aren't born the way they are they're changed into it by life. Slade was a good man once."

" _What's that?" Oliver asked._

" _That's Fyers' proximity detector." Slade said as the three ran over to the crate it was sitting on. Shado reached it first and lifted it. "We salvaged it from the wreckage of the soldier's camp." Shado said. "Picks up anything moving outside our safe zone." On the screen there was a rough map of their section of the island, along with three dots that seemed to be moving. "It's been five months since we stopped Fyers. He and all of his men were dead." She said in confusion._

" _So maybe it's an animal." Oliver suggested._

" _There's an imaging interface." Shado pushed a button, and a thermal image came up on the screen- unmistakably of three men, probably holding weapons._

" _Those are not animals." Oliver noted._

" _And we're not alone on this island." Slade added._

Carter watched as Sara just frowned wondering what was about to happen that has her so upset.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _The scene flashed forward to Starling City. Oliver, having returned with Diggle and Felicity, rode in the back of the Bentley as Dig drove it through the devastation that was the Glades._

The Legends each looked at the shattered remains of the Glades taking the picture in. The Legends that are from Star City shaking off bad memories. The Legends from Central City thankful for their more docile city looking at the destruction. People suffering even worse then before.

 _Oliver looked out in stunned silence at the destruction that now surrounded him. As they passed one fenced off disaster area, he noted a hand painted sign on the fencing that read 'Vote for Blood now!'_

" _Who's Blood?" he asked._

" _An alderman from the Glades trying to save the city." Dig said. "Fill your shoes."_

" _Here's everything on Stellmore International." Felicity said, handing over a thin file folder. "The vice president of acquisitions is a woman named Isabel Rochev." Oliver opened the folder and saw picture of the woman in question. She was beautiful, but there was a coldness in her eyes that was off-setting. "She looks angry in every photo."_

" _So where to?" Dig asked. "Office?"_

" _Home." Oliver said. "I want to check in on Thea."_

" _Uh, she's not at your house, Oliver." Felicity said hesitantly._

" _Where is she?" Oliver asked._

* * *

 _The scene changed to an office, where Thea and Roy were busy ripping off each other's clothes to have a quickie on the desk._

Jax smiled at the scene and was set to let out a whistle till he saw Stein glaring at him stupid telepathic link.

" _I only have a second." Thea said with a smile as they kissed hungrily._

" _That's OK; my boss has been all over my ass today." Roy replied as she undid her shirt. "You should hear what she sounds like when- Ow!" Roy hissed in pain and Thea paused in her ministrations and frowned. She looked down at his side, now exposed as she was pulling up his shirt._

" _You have got to be kidding me!" Thea said angrily, pushing Roy away roughly._

" _Come on! I don't want to fight." Roy said, rushing after her as she stalked out of the office._

" _Clearly you do, since you keep on taking on every street corner drug dealer that you can get your fists on." Thea said. She exited the office and we see that we are in fact in Verdant._

 _Thea stalked down the stairs to the main floor as Roy trailed behind._

" _It's not like that." He said. "The Glades are worse than ever."_

" _I know, but you already saved a busload of people and managed not to get buried alive." She argued. "I mean, how much more of a hero do you need to be? It's like you have a death wish. And guess what- it's going to come true." She said._

" _Yeah, well, someone has to do something other then believe in a fairy tale." Roy countered. The two came to a stop on the main floor and Thea turned back to look at him. "And stand up for what's right, like he did."_

" _The Vigilante." She said dryly. "Who hasn't been seen since the earthquake, which means he did get buried alive and isn't coming back."_

" _I'm back."_

Kendra let out a laugh at the timing.

 _Thea turned around and smiled as Oliver walked into the club. "Ollie!" She exclaimed happily, throwing herself into a hug. They separate, and she saw him looking at Roy. "Ah, you remember my friend Roy."_

" _Still here?" Oliver said with a bit of an edge to his voice._

" _Always." Roy replied evenly, shaking his hand._

" _So how was Europe?" Thea asked, and Roy took the opportunity to get back to work. "You never texted, no postcards. Almost like you're on the island all over again."_

" _Yeah, sorry, I was kind of distracted. With snow skiing, water-skiing. A lot of skiing." He lied as they headed towards the bar. "I hear rumors that my club is under new management."_

" _Ah, actually, it's my club now, and you're not getting it back." Thea said firmly._

" _You're not old enough to drink." Oliver pointed out._

" _But I am old enough to run a bar." Thea countered._

" _Have you made it to Iron Heights?" Oliver asked gently._

" _To visit the woman who dropped a city on 500 innocent people? No, thank you." She said sarcastically._

" _Thea…" Oliver sighed. "That's not what mom did."_

" _Right. She had no choice." Thea said acidly. "But guess what? She did. A choice not to be a mass murderer. And I have a choice, too. So I choose not to be her daughter."_

 _She smiled at her brother- a genuine smile- and placed a warm hand on his arm. "But I am so happy you are home." She let go and moved off further down the bar. "Honestly, I need to deal with our liquor distributor who shorted me on yesterday's delivery, and one of my bartenders called in sick, so…" She finally looked up at Oliver and noticed his expression. "What?" she asked._

" _Nothing." He said. "It's- it's nice to see you like this."_

" _Like what?" she asked suspiciously._

" _Together." Oliver smiled. Thea returned it, and then moved off to continue working. The sound of the TV caught his attention and he turned back to the bar._

' _-The representative from Central City says construction on the Star Labs particle accelerator should be completed by Christmas.'_

Stein and Jax shook their heads in discomfort at the memory more from Stein and their link.

 _"_ _And in local news, billionaire Oliver Queen has returned once again to Starling City. With his mother's upcoming trial and his father's company in free fall, analysts are asking what the Queen family scion has planned next." He frowned at the screen, wondering the same thing._

* * *

 _The scene changed to City Hall, where a benefit was being thrown to raise money for the Glades._

 _Outside a man was doing a very poor attempt at panhandling getting absolutely nothing and being held back by security for his far less then formal clothes. "Not like I wanted into that tacky speech anyway."_

 _"_ _You know I recall giving you a key to my apartment imagine my surprise when I went in there and nothing was touched."_

 _The panhandler turned around and smiled seeing a man in a light brown coat over a white shirt and tie, glasses on his face with black hair holding two hot dogs. "Hey kid, how was your trip for the Inquirer."_

 _"_ _An interesting little get away. I still can't believe a couple burns can send a good man so far over the line." The man said._

 _The panhandler just took one of the hot dogs the man was holding off him." That's life look at me for proof of that. So did you pull your head out of your ass and ask that girl out yet?"_

 _The man shook his head. "Not planning on staying."_

 _The panhandler laughed. "Kid you've been here for four months now. You have a nicer place to live then I do and you already have a job here. I think it's time to accept you live in Starling City now and start a life for yourself."_

 _The man shook his head. "You know I missed these little one on ones while I was out of town Derrick."_

 _Derrick nodded eating his meal the kid is always looking out for him. "Just saying the obvious when I'm the only real friend you have here. So are you going in?"_

 _The man shook his head. "No I can imagine the byline on page 39 pompous blow bag promises good things for this city delivers none. They're more interested in celebrating Queen Consolidated shutting down then anything else."_

Mick looked at the man in the glasses. Did he try to kill him before? "Does Opie in the suit look familiar to anyone else?"

Kendra and Ray just leaned back with smiles knowing who he looks like from Professor Ray in the 60's.

* * *

 _In the main hall, the Mayor was having a discussion with the District Attorney about the usefulness of vigilantes._

" _Wasn't our country founded on a brand of vigilantism, Mr. Donner?" The Mayor asked. "The revolutionaries in the Boston Tea Party were certainly choosing justice over law."_

" _I'd hardly compare our founding fathers to the Hood, Mr. Mayor, or these twisted copycats who have risen in his wake. Hopefully this guardian angel thing is just a myth people in the Glades are telling themselves for comfort." Donner argued. The Mayor looked past Donner and smiled at the figure walking down the steps. "Ms. Lance. What do you think about vigilantes?" He asked as she joined the pair._

" _I'd be foolish to disagree with my new boss." Laurel replied with a smile._

Sara looked at the screen pained seeing her again even if it's just in these videos till Dahrk kills her as she let out in almost a whisper. "Laurel."

She felt someone hold her hand and she smiled seeing Jax try to give her support. Even if he had no idea what it was about.

" _I knew I was smart to hire you." Donner said._

" _I'd heard you joined the district attorney's office." The Mayor said._

" _It was time for a change." Laurel said simply._

" _Still, I'm sorry that you and your colleagues at CNRI won't be opening your doors again." He said. Despite him being a politician, she actually believed he meant it._

" _There were no doors left to be reopened." Laurel replied with a twinge of sadness._

 _A series of musical chimes sounded. "They're playing my song." The Mayor said, racing off towards the podium as he was introduced._

" _Good evening." He said to polite applause. "It has been a very difficult year for Starling City. Our losses have been incalculable, our grief unimaginable. But with the generous donations you people are making tonight, we will come back from this tragedy."_

* * *

 _Quentin Larry Lance stayed in the basement of City Hall in his old patrol uniform._

Snart looked at Sara recognizing the man from the Waverider. "I thought you said your father was like chief of police?"

"He usually is when they weren't using him as a scapegoat." Sara countered.

 _Quentin looked around keeping a mindful eye open. Security being doubled because of the alleged war between the hood copycats and the guardian angel that's been sweeping them up and getting rid of debris in the Glades if you believe the myths. This is his nightmare the one he was afraid of since Queen and Merlyn were rescued last year. The original Hood had rules these copycats not so much. Especially with the great 'injustice' of some of them being carted off to jail for extortion, assualt, and acting like a vigilante. They're scared and desperate to avoid the cops now. He took a walk his old partner Lucas Hilton behind him._

 _Quentin kept his eyes and ears open hearing a familiar sound in a closet. He opened the door and saw what the Hoods were doing tonight seeing an explosive device on four seconds left. "Everyone get out now!" The explosion quickly started._

The video came to a stop as Sara screamed in terror as she fell to the floor her hands held to her head trying not to cry. "I can't… I can't have lost them both."

Rip got to his feet and held the remote in his hand. He could not have anticipated Sara losing her father thirty seconds into the new future. "Sara, I'm so sorry."

Sara glared at him knowing Laurel was in the building this has to be some kind of sick joke. You had hope about a new future… jokes on you. Now it's your sister and your dad. "Just play it… I want to see the hell Ollie puts the person that did this through before he gives them the peace of death." Jax and Stein quietly help her up as she takes her seat back on the couch.

Rip nodded and hit the play button… nothing he hits the play button again… nothing.

Carter rolled his eyes not this again. "Problems Gideon?"

" **No Mr. Hall although I am confused as to why Captain Hunter keeps pausing and unpausing the video."**

Rip just hit the play button one more time

* * *

 _Outside time has come to a stop the cars stopped moving the people everything not even bugs can flap their wings. Derrick stood a piece hot dog slightly out of his hand and close to his mouth._

 _The other man felt a familiar noise and just looked at the building his eyes didn't widen in panic as much as roll his eyes at the familiarity like 'here we go again'. The man threw his hot dog into the air and spun around as the light brown suit and pants disappeared replaced by black jeans black boots with an S on them a blue shirt and a red leather jacket. The man zipped up the jacket as it showed a Big S symbol on it and a familiar haircut from the first recording with no glasses._

Rip's eyes widened. "It's him!"

Jax looked at it in disbelief. "How did we miss it? For god sakes it was different glasses and a different hairdo!"

 _Clark wasted no time and ran right into the building quickly running down the steps into the basement and right into the starting fire of the explosion and just as soon ran out with Quentin and Hilton before the blast could claim them depositing them far away from the blast zone after gently putting flames out on Quentin's arm._

Sara took a breath of relief. "Oh thank god! Now get Laurel!"

 _Clark ran right back into the building as more and more people seemed to appear outside with Quentin and Hilton all frozen in place. Clark ran in and saw five people left on the first floor. He grabbed the closest two and ran them out came back in and grabbed another two as the explosion started eating away the floor. Clark looked and saw the explosion eat the last of the floor with one person left on the floor Laurel. Clark ran up the fragments of debris and quickly grabbed her making for the second floor as the explosion swallowed the first._

 _Clark ran upstairs and saw the Mayor's wife and her body guard in an 'embrace'. The wife's dress at her waist and she is about to be pushed to the bed. Our tax dollars at work. Clark put Laurel down and opened the window. He grabbed the mattress and threw it onto the flower bed. He quickly grabbed Laurel then threw her out the window._

Sara took a breath of relief seeing that at least none of her family will die in this.

 _Clark grabbed the mayor's wife and threw with a steady arm for the fountain out front and quickly did the same to the bodyguard as he continued exploring the mansion seeing a room with six people he grabbed them and started tossing each one out the window as the explosion rattled the second floor. Clark ran up to the third floor and opened room after room seeing nothing till the last room when he sees the family's dog. Clark quickly grabbed the mutt and jumped out the window landing on his feet at the ground and putting the dog down with the others."_

Snart let out a smirk. "And I thought Barry was a boyscout."

Mick groaned. "So we have two speedsters we have to deal with now?"

Snart shook his head. "When Barry runs you can sometimes see lightning. There's no lightning on him this is something else."

"Also a fall like that would have broken both of Barry's legs." Stein filled in.

Jax looked at Stein's smug face and saw something of a realization. "Do you know what he is Gray?"

Stein shook his head. "No, but given he survived re entry into earth's atmosphere he might just be quick enough with his leg muscles alone to run like this."

 _Clark ran right back at the building and jumped into the air crashing through a fourth floor window. He ran checking all the rooms finding nothing until he came to the end of the hall and finding the mayor's children one son and one daughter no older then 6._ _Clark looked around quickly knowing he's running out of time. He smiled seeing an old antique of a bed and lifted off the ground with one hand tossing it through the window shattering it to pieces._

Carter's eyes rose in fear. "Holy mother of God!"

Kendra looked at him. "What?"

Carter shook his head. "That was an old oak bed. That thing weighs at least five hundred pounds and just lifted it and threw it like a baseball with one hand."

"And how would you know that?" Rip asked.

Carter looked around and took a small breath. "I was a carpenter in the 1500s." Snart put a hand up but Carter quickly replied. "And I've heard that joke a thousand times from Kendra Snart."

Ray thought it through for a moment and then laughed. "Oh resurrected carpenter."

 _Clark grabbed the kids and jumped out the window as the explosion burned the last of City Hall. Clark held on to the kids as he landed on the bed then jumped to the floor. He ran around to the front and gently put them down in front of the mayor he ran forward catching the six people he tossed out the window one by one and gently putting them down. Lastly he saw Laurel landed on the mattress and is fine before he ran back over to Derrick getting his civilian clothes back on as the guardian angel suit disappeared and caught his hot dog as he started falling back._

* * *

 _Time resumed and several people looked in shock at what remained of City Hall as Laurel looked down at the mattress and grabbed onto to a wayward rock makng sure she was outside. The explosion knocked down Clark and Derrick. Clark smiled seeing his dinner. "Didn't drop my hotdog."_

 _Derrick simply took it off him. "Then you only have to buy one."_

 _Clark got to his feet probably has to start interviewing people anyway why not start with the hot dog guy._

Ray smiled seeing the vendor. "I don't blame him for saving the hot dog. Those are good hot dogs. Also false hoods didn't shoot the Mayor so I'd call that a win."

Kendra looked at him. "That's what you took from that!"

Sara just watched the screen. She's not making any judgement calls yet.

Stein looked on. "Given how early this is in one of three years I suspect there will be a lot of time to learn all about this man. Let's just wait for now."

* * *

" _Laurel!" Quentin exclaimed, running up to her and hugging her tightly._

" _Dad, I'm fine." Laurel protested, but returned the hug anyway._

" _I guess we can't call the Guardian Angel a myth anymore huh?" Donner told them, walking up to the family. "Is your daughter alright?"_

" _Yeah, one daughter's right, and I can't stand to lose another." Quentin said._

" _Well, I still can't believe this happened." Donner said. "The hoods attacks have strictly been limited to people in the financial sector trying to redistribute wealth in the Glades at gunpoint. They never used explosives before."_

" _Yeah, well, clearly that's not getting the result they're looking for, is it?" Quentin said, walking off with Laurel. "Did you get a good look at anything? Cause all I saw was the bomb" He asked, the stress of the situation reverting him to type._

" _It's hard to focus on anything after the explosion. Whose to say any of the 'hoods' would be anywhere nearby." Laurel replied._

" _Yeah just wish we had something, tattoos, distinguishing marks? The guardian angel left two wrapped up in a wire fence two weeks ago, two more before that and the Hoods are still coming out of the woodwork."_

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Lance looked up to see a cross Lieutenant Pike stalking towards him. "Interviewing the witness is the job of the Detective. Officer Lance." He said pointedly._

" _This is my daughter." Lance said desperately. "She was nearly killed tonight."_

" _Well, as a parent, you're welcome to stay." Pike said. "But as a beat cop, you're more than free to go." With that, Pike turned and walked off._

Sara rolled her eyes. "As I said, scapegoat."

" _You know, that's one of the downsides of being demoted- I don't get to witness his sunny disposition on a daily basis." Quentin joked. Laurel looked up and saw Oliver walking through the gate._

" _Dad, give me a sec." She said, moving off towards her ex._

" _Yeah." Quentin said with a sigh._

" _I didn't know you were back in town." Laurel said to Oliver as they met in the grass._

" _I just got back a little while ago, and I was going to call, but then I saw you on every channel on TV, so I thought that I would come and make sure you were safe." He said._

" _Just an explosion." Laurel said off-handedly. "Nothing a possible divine intervention couldn't handle."_

 _Oliver sighed. "Take a walk?" he asked._

" _Yeah." She said. They walked off towards the exit._

" _Sorry I left." He told her._

" _Believe me, I get it." She said. "After the funeral, I think we both needed time to figure things out. On our own."_

" _I didn't get very far on my own." He admitted. "Did you? Figure anything out?"_

" _That I made a mistake when I slept with you." She said, stopping and turning to face him. "I know it wasn't exactly cheating, because Tommy had broken up with me, but he only did that because he thought that you and I should be together. All I know is that I feel like I betrayed him." She took a breath. "And now he's gone. And there's nothing I can do to make it right."_

" _I know how that feels." Oliver said. "When I brought your sister on 'The Queen's Gambit,' I betrayed you and your father. There's no forgiveness for what I led Sara into. I would give anything to…"_

Sara pointed at the screen. "See a master of guilt despite the fact I chose to go partly to stick it to Laurel…"

"By letting Oliver stick it you." Snart finished as the eyes of Taer-Al-Sa-Fer fell on him muttering about his violent end in a foreign language.

 _Laurel pulled him into a hug. "To go back." She finished._

" _Yeah."_

 _Laurel stepped back. "But we can't go back." She said, and then walked off, leaving him alone._

 _Oliver sighed, then turned and walked outside. He found his body man on the sidewalk._

" _Diggle!" he called out. "I don't like being played."_

" _I'm not sure what you mean." Dig replied as they walked towards the car._

" _That's why you came to the island and brought me back to Starling City- these hood copycats." Oliver accused._

" _Well, what if it was?" Dig asked. "They're just doing what you did last year, terrorizing one-percenters into cleaning up their act." He stopped and faced the younger man. "Except they don't have your restraint, Oliver. Or your honor."_

" _I'm done being the Vigilante."_

" _Maybe this town still needs a vigilante."_

" _Now there's a group of them." Oliver said hotly. "How's that working?" he glared at Dig. "Please take me home." He said after a moment. "Got a big day at the office tomorrow trying to save my family's company."_

" _Absolutely." Dig said, opening the door for Oliver. "Mr. Queen."_

* * *

 _Later that night, in an old abandoned church, the four hoods were watching the news to see how the actions of today were reported. Sure they would be blamed and message spread. Instead they saw-_

' _And in local news, billionaire Oliver Queen has returned once again to Starling City.'_

" _Unbelievable." One of the men said. His associate failed. "Some wacko blows up City Hall, and what's the local news keep showing? Oliver Queen. Why?"_

"Because you don't give a psycho the attention they want!" Kendra replied. They probably said gas leak to not give the hoods an ounce of vindication.

" _No one died and I_ _Guess he's taking over the family business." Another one said._

" _We've been going about this wrong." The first one said._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _If we want real payback we don't need the Mayor, we got to take the fight to the name that did this to us."_

" _Queen?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _He's some useless brat."_

" _The applied sciences division of Queen Consolidated built the earthquake generator." The first one said. "If we want real justice… then that family has to pay for the suffering it's caused us." He snarled. "In full."_

Ray looked in disbelief. "Moira Queen is facing a needle in her arm. That's excessive justice with the world thinking the true monster is dead."

Kendra nodded in silence. "I remember reading posts online celebrating the death of Tommy Merlyn; they said it was karma for his father. Now seeing Oliver and Laurel talk about him tells me he was nothing like his father. Sometimes people in a group are just the worst."

Rip nodded looking around. Sometimes he can say that about the Legends.

* * *

 _The scene changed to Verdant, where Thea was preparing the club for another night. Or would be, if her mind wasn't elsewhere._

" _Hello, earth to Queen." Roy said, getting his girlfriend's attention. "What, did you drop a Vertigo when I wasn't looking?" He joked._

 _Thea gave him a tired smile. "I was just distracted." She said as she headed for the DJ booth._

" _About what your brother said, about your mom?" Roy guessed._

" _Eavesdrop much?"_

" _Ah, what I lack in height, I make up for in wicked good hearing." Roy joked._

" _Well, don't keep me in suspense, Harper. What's your take on the matter?" Thea asked. "Though, keep in mind, I do control your paycheck and your sex life." She pointed out._

" _Well, both my parents weren't worth a damn, either of them." Roy admitted._

Sara smiled Roy always did surprise her. She wondered what happened to him last time she was with the team Thea was in the Arsenal get up.

" _You never talk about them." She noted._

" _You got nothing nice to say, right?" Roy chuckled. "Still, I- I'd be glad to see them and talk to them if I could. But look, you already lost your dad. Your mom, she's still here, and I'm sure she'd love to see you."_

" _I'm sure she's dying to." Thea said angrily. "Just like a lot of mothers in the Glades who won't ever get to see their kids again. Because my mother helped kill them." She glared at Roy. "I'm not going to that prison. It's the only way I know how to hurt her." She said, moving off._

" _You might want to consider how much it's hurting you." Roy called out after her._

* * *

 _The scene changed to Queen Consolidated the next day. Oliver and Diggle stepped off of the elevator and headed towards the offices, where they were met with Felicity._

" _They're in the conference room." She told them. "Just fyi, no one is eating the bagels."_

 _Oliver ignored her and walked into the conference room. Isabel, dressed impeccably in a tasteful red dress, stood and extended her hand._

" _Isabel Rochev."_

" _Oliver Queen." They shook. "Sorry I'm late."_

" _For this meeting or a career in business?" Isabel jabbed._

 _Oliver gave her a tight smile. "I didn't realize hostile takeovers were filled with so much hostility." He noted as he took his seat at the end of the table._

" _Not at all." She replied, returning to her seat. "I'm actually in quite a good mood."_

" _Really?" Oliver said. "So destroying companies agrees with you?"_

Ray shook his head in disgust. He might have taken over Queen Industries but he made sure very few people were out on the street, mostly just Oliver. "Yeah it's only 30,000 people out of jobs. Who cares about them?"

" _Winning agrees with me."_

" _You haven't won yet."_

 _Isabel gave him a cold smile. "Since you majored in dropping out of college, let me put this in terms that are easy for you to understand." She stated, ignoring his offended look. "You control 45% of Queen Consolidated stock. I control 45%, leaving 10% outstanding. But, in two days the board will release the final 10%."_

" _And I'll buy it before you do." Oliver said confidently. His confidence evaporated with her next words._

" _With what money?" She asked. "I doubt your trust fund is that large, and no angel investor will go near the company that built the machine that destroyed half the city. Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen." Isabel said. "Your company has fallen."_

 _Out in the hall an executive arrives at the bank of elevators. He reaches for the button just as the door opens- revealing the four hoods. The first one belts him across the face, dropping the businessman. The four armed men rush into the boardroom, their weapons drawn._

" _Oliver Queen!" the first one calls out as Oliver rises in alarm. "You have failed this city." Oliver glances over at Felicity, then back at the men. How can he take them on without revealing his secret to the others in the room?_

" _Get Down!" Diggle shouts as he ran into the room, his gun drawn and firing at the four terrorists. Everyone drops to the floor, and Oliver and Isabel look at each other in alarm from under the table_

" _Pull back!" Diggle called out, returning fire while taking cover under the table. "Oliver, go!"_

 _Oliver grasped Isabel's arm and pulled her up then pushed her to the door. "Go, go, go, go!" He urged her. He turned around, looking for Felicity-_

 _And came face-to-mask with a Hood._

 _Who was promptly knocked over the head by a debris-wielding Felicity._

 _Oliver grabbed his friend and dragged her with him out of the conference room_

" _Quick! They're getting away." The Hood yelled, chasing after them He opened fire with his rifle, but Oliver grabbed onto Felicity tight and took a running leap at the window._

 _Just as he hit and the glass shattered, he grabbed the chain that controlled the blinds. Once again Felicity found herself swinging through the air in Oliver's arms as they dropped a few floors before the chain pulled taught. Oliver brought up his feet and the two smashed through the window of an empty office, tumbling over a desk to the hard floor. Felicity looked up, stunned to see that she was still alive, even as Oliver checked her over for injuries._

* * *

 _Later that day after the Hoods had escaped, Oliver walked up to Isabel in the destroyed boardroom._

" _Ms. Rochev, I'm sorry about this." He said earnestly._

" _'Cause they were after you?" She asked._

" _Because what happens in this building is my responsibility." Oliver replied._

" _Only for the next 48 hours." Isabel said with a smug grin as she walked off or at least tried to she got three feet outside as someone accidentally collided into her forcing her to drop all her paperwork._

 _"_ _Sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you ma'am."_

 _Isabel just snatched the last of it out of his hands and quickly walked away trying to keep that dominant look._

 _Oliver looked trying not to laugh and saw a mountain of a man for how geeky he looked in a brown coat that bumped into Isabel. "Can I help you?"_

" _I'm actually looking for Oliver Queen."_

 _Oliver looked at him. "Well, you found him."_

" _You're really Oliver Queen?" Pictures were accurate.  
_

 _Oliver raised his eyes in surprise. "You live in Starling City how do you not know what I look like?"_

" _I'm not from around here." The man said calmly._

 _Oliver nodded. "And you are."_

 _The man held his hand up and almost sounded disappointed. "Clark Kent, you just look different in person."_

 _The two shake hands._

 _Oliver looked at him. "So why are you here Clark?"_

 _Clark looked a bit nervous but replied. "Actually I'm here because I work for the Starling City Inquirer."_

 _Oliver looked at him his mood changing instantly. "Here about the takeover?"_

 _Clark shook his head. "No, I'm hoping you can stop it honestly."_

 _Oliver looked at him surprised this was a first since he got back. "Not willing to dance on my family's misery?"_

 _Clark looked at this Oliver trying to get a measure of this man. He's got nothing. "This city is in trouble Mr. Queen. It needs help not 30,000 more people in the unemployment line. If I can do anything to help let me know."_

 _Oliver nodded. "Thank you Mr. Kent. Though I suspect you didn't come here to offer your help."_

 _Clark shook his head. "No, I wanted to get your thoughts on the copycat hoods from earlier."_

 _Oliver looked at him coldly it never stops. "No comment."_

 _Clark watched as Oliver walked away until Clark's eyes shimmered blue looking at the walls and ceiling looking for a lodged bullet. He turned and saw Oliver's skeleton until he focused and flesh came back showing him a wide variety of scars and burns and Oliver turned around showing more scars and a tattoo of a star like symbol on his chest._

Jax looked at the scene disturbed. "That's a new one on me.

Mick smiled looking at the screen. "So he can just see everything through those peepers. If I had…"

"You'd never leave the wall of a sorority." Kendra finished.

Mick shrugged knowing she was right. Jax chose to just remain silent.

 _Clark walked to the side and simply focused on Oliver's body guard. "Did I hit a nerve? Because I really didn't mean to."_

 _Dig looked at him. "He was arrested for being the hood when he first got back."_

Kendra turned to Sara. "Did that really happen?"

Sara thought on it. "Back then my dad would arrest Ollie for picking a penny up off the street and call it theft so probably."

 _Felicity quickly walked over to an old friend_." _I still can't get used to you in that uniform, Detective Lance." She said, looking from the broken window to the former detective._

" _It's 'Officer' now." He told her with a smile. "And I'm just glad it still fits. They hurt you?" He asked her in concern._

" _I'm OK." She assured him._

" _You, uh, heard anything from our mutual friend lately?" Quentin asked hopefully._

" _Nope. In fact I keep waiting for him to show up." She said, looking over to Oliver, who was talking with Diggle._

* * *

" _You could have stopped those guys." Felicity accused Oliver later, after the cops had gone._

" _Not without giving Isabel Rochev and the Hoods a pretty good idea of what I'm capable of." Oliver pointed out._

" _I think what Felicity's wondering is whether you avoided taking those Hoods on." Dig said. "And Oliver, she's not the only one wondering."_

" _I told you, I did not come back to Starling City to be the Vigilante." He said hotly._

" _But they came after you, Oliver. You could have taken them out." Dig pointed out._

" _No, I couldn't, Diggle." Oliver sighed. "Look, there's a part of being the Hood that neither one of you are considering." He told them. "The body count."_

Ray smiled hearing that. So this is when Oliver stopped putting arrows into people… in vital areas anyway.

" _And excuse me for saying this, but so what?" Felicity shot back. "Since when do you care?"_

" _Since Tommy." Diggle realized._

" _After he found out my secret, you know what Tommy called me?" Oliver asked. "A murderer. He was right. My best friend died thinking that I was a murderer, and anyone that I kill dishonors his memory."_

" _So don't." Felicity said after a moment. "It's not like you've killed every guy you've faced."_

" _I could have." He said. "Because when I put on the hood, it's kill or be killed. That is what kept me alive. That's why I should have stayed on the island." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door._

" _Is that where you're going now?" She asked._

" _The two of you won't help me save my family's company; I'm going to talk to somebody who will." Oliver said, leaving them alone in the office._

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the island. Slade, Oliver and Shado were walking through the woods, with Slade carrying the motion tracker._

" _Well, someone's definitely out there." Slade said. "They're moving closer." He looked up and noted Shado moving off. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded._

" _Flanking position." She explained. "They get the drop on you; you'll want some back-up." She smiled at Oliver and said something in Mandarin. He replied with a smile, and then watched her move off._

" _She's teaching you Chinese. How sweet." Slade said sarcastically._

Kendra looked at it getting flashbacks to Carter and Savage. She can tell Shado is focused on Oliver over Slade. "Really? The only three people on earth and Slade can't help but do this?" Besides didn't they fight his kid at one pint in time.

Sara nodded. "Yeah and what followed next would give Shakespeare something to write about."

" _I'm sure she'd be happy to teach you, too—" suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot, not very far from them. "Shado!" Oliver shouted in alarm, running off towards where she had walked off. Not far away they found her hood lying on the ground. The two looked at each other in concern, then moved off again to search._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _Back in the present, Oliver was waiting in Iron Height's visitor's area as Moira was led in. It was a shock to see his mother in gray prison jumpsuit and no makeup. She smiled at him as she sat down at the table._

" _Hey." She said._

" _Hey." He replied. "I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner."_

" _Oh, no, no, no." Moira said, shaking her head. "Please, Oliver. There are going to be enough apologies with me apologizing to you for the rest of my life."_

" _You don't have to." Oliver said. "You saved hundreds of lives."_

" _And killed hundreds more." She looked down. "Including Tommy."_

" _That was Malcolm." Oliver argued._

 _Moira gave him a pained smile. "Your sister doesn't see it that way." She said. "And, you know, my attorney is thrilled. If my own daughter can't forgive me, she's not too optimistic about twelve strangers in a jury box." She sighed. "All right, enough of that. How has it been going at Queen Consolidated?" She asked, then smiled at his surprised expression. "Yes, we do get the news in here, Oliver." She said._

" _Right."_

" _You know, if I'd known the key to you taking your rightful place at the company was its demise, I would have declared bankruptcy a year ago." She said wryly._

" _I don't know if I'll get to run it for long." Oliver admitted. "Stellmore. Their VP is coming after us hard."_

" _Isabel Rochev." Moira said with a sigh._

" _Yes."_

" _Do not trust that woman, Oliver. She is dangerous." Moira warned._

"More then any of us ever knew." Sara added.

" _Well, mom, everywhere I look, there are no good options. I don't know what to do." He admitted._

" _You don't have to do it yourself. This is a family business." She pointed out._

 _Oliver chuckled. "I love Thea, but I don't think that she wants anything to do with it."_

" _I wasn't talking about Thea." Moira said significantly._

* * *

 _The scene changed to Verdant. The club was hopping, and Thea was on the floor serving drinks to keep up with demand. She headed back to the bar and placed her empty tray down. "Table seven needs bottle service, and I need a round of Martinis on the three top." She told the bartender._

" _You go see your mom yet?"_

 _Thea looked over at Roy, who came to stand next to her at the bar._

" _I thought about what you said." She said._

" _And?"_

" _And…I'll go see her when you stop going out at night looking to clean up the streets."_

Stein looked at the screen. "That is destined to fail. Although until our trip to the future I thought Roy Harper was the Arrow."

Ray shook his head. "Ras Al Ghul forced Oliver into the shadows by telling the cops his secret. Roy confessed to being the arrow to save Oliver."

 _Roy looked at her in confusion. "What does one thing have to do with the other?" he asked._

" _I guess they're both things that are never going to happen." She said, moving back onto the floor and leaving a frustrated Roy behind._

 _Out in the club, no one noticed as three men dressed in black body armor, hoodies, and carrying assault weapons moved through the club._

 _The first Hood stopped near the DJ booth, cocked his shotgun, and fired a shot into the air, causing all of the people to drop to the ground in fear. His second shot blew away the DJ booth, turning off the music._

" _We're looking for Oliver Queen!" He shouted as his friends circled around. "He's back in town. He owns this dump. Where can we find him?" On the ground near the bar, Roy and Thea exchanged looks. "OK, then plan 'B'," the first hood grabbed a girl from the stairs and threw he off onto the ground. "I'm going to start shooting people until Mr. Queen Grows a pair." He pointed the shotgun in the girls face._

 _Having seen enough, Roy leapt into action, even as Thea shouted for him to stop. Roy charged the first Hood, taking him down with a devastating tackle. He then turned and sprang up towards the second, forcing the Hood's M-16 up and away. He pushed him back against the stair, then used the rifle to flip the man over his shoulder and onto the ground. The man hit hard, and a prosthetic piece that had been attached to his hand fell off. Roy looked down in surprise at the man, whose gun hand was missing all of his fingers except the thumb. Shaking it off, Roy brought the rifle to his shoulder and aimed it at the third Hood-_

 _Just as the first Hood recovered, grabbing Thea and pulling her up. He hid his body behind hers as Roy swung the rifle around to him and held his gun to her head as she whimpered in terror._

" _Roy!" she screamed._

" _Drop it, hero." The first Hood growled, holding tight to Thea as she thrashed around. "I'm just as happy to kill this Queen as her brother. Let's go!" The three backed out of the club, taking Thea with them as Roy watched, helpless._

Sara took a breath in relief. "Oh good, they're all dead."

Mick just smiled he wondered if Rip would let him meet year one Oliver given what Sara just said.

* * *

 _Later that night, Oliver walked into the club as Roy was giving his statement to Officer Lance._

" _One of the guys was missing a hand." He was saying. "Mostly, anyway. He still had sutures."_

" _Excuse me. What's going on here?" Oliver demanded._

 _Quentin sighed. "It was the hoods, again." He told Oliver. "They came here looking for you; they took Thea instead."_

" _Where?" Oliver demanded._

" _I'm sorry." Roy said. "I really tried to stop them, but I—" he didn't get to finish as Oliver stalked off._

" _Queen." Quentin said. "Oliver!" He said louder, causing the younger man to turn and face him. "We'll get your sister back." He promised._

 _Oliver nodded to the man. "I was going to check something downstairs." He said, moving off towards the basement door. Felicity and Diggle, who had arrived with him, saw and moved to follow._

* * *

" _I've made a few improvements down here." Felicity was saying as they headed down the long stairs into the basement of the club. She moved swiftly to the junction box and flipped the power switch on. "Just in case, you know… you decided to come back."_

 _The basement lit up. What had been an ad-hoc collection of tables, computers, and work-out equipment was now an organized, professional set-up. There were several glass cases set up under a new central lighting grid. Several held equipment, one held an assortment of pre-made arrows. One case was dedicated to his uniform, displayed on a dummy for all to see. There were several tables holding scientific equipment and tools that Oliver could use to build more arrows. And set up in front of the salmon ladder was Felicity's workstation. Felicity had a brand new computer with triple screens hooked up for maximum efficiency set before an absurdly comfortable chair. Oliver looked around in stunned amazement._

Kendra shook her head. "And this pales to some of the things Cisco does."

" _We need to find these guys." He said finally._

" _I've been trying, ever since you got back." She replied heading towards her station as Oliver looked over his uniform. "I figured you'd come around eventually. Supposedly Staling City's guardian angel took five down during the summer but they just keep coming... guess I can't say supposedly anymore." His eyes turned to the salmon ladder, now upgraded with lights. "I kept that. I liked watching you do that." She admitted._

 _Any other time he would enjoy that remark. Instead he pressed on. "Thea's boyfriend said one of them was missing part of his hand." Oliver said. "Maybe a veteran? Check hospital records, any males that have had surgical amputations on their extremities." He ordered._

 _Felicity sat down and started typing. "Cross-checking by race and age." In seconds, she got a hit. "Got one-Jeff Deveau. Caucasian, late thirties."_

" _What else can you get on him?" Oliver asked._

" _Ex-Marine."_

" _Would explain how he can handle himself." Dig noted. "Did he lose his hand overseas?"_

 _Felicity looked deeper, and then stopped. "No. In the earthquake." She replied. "Says here he and his wife were trying to make it across the 52nd Street Bridge when it collapsed. She didn't make it."_

 _Oliver sighed. "Phone records, please." Oliver said. "I want to know who he's in contact with."_

" _He's made a lot of calls to a church in the Glades." She said after a moment of checking. "Something called Standing Strong. It's a support group for those who lost loved ones in the quake." She explained as Oliver looked over the arrows in their case._

" _Great place to meet a lot of other guys as angry as you, looking for a little payback." Dig noted._

 _"And bulk up your numbers when another vigilante takes some down." Felicity added._

" _Get me an address, please." Oliver said tiredly._

 _Felicity looked to Diggle, who nodded. "You're going to need this." She said as she rose from her station. She walked over to a table and opened the case that was sitting on it. "I had it custom made." Oliver looked down at the brand new compound bow. "How'd I do?" she asked._

 _He picked it up and felt its weight. He moved it slightly to feel it's' balance. He sighed wearily. "It's perfect." He admitted._

" _You were right." Felicity said after a moment. "Once I signed on, I stopped thinking about all the bodies you dropped. Because I knew that being the Hood meant occasionally being a killer." She watched as Oliver moved to the main case and stared at his uniform. "Maybe there's another way." She offered._

" _They have my sister." Oliver said quietly. "What other way is there?"_

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the island. Night had fallen, but Slade and Oliver had finally managed to track Shadow. She sat on a log; her hands bound in front of her, surrounded by thee rough looking men. Oliver made to rush them, but Slade held him back._

" _What are you doing?" Slade whispered._

" _We need to save her." Oliver whispered back angrily._

" _Listen, kid. You are not the only one who cares for her." He admitted. "But there's a lot of them. Wait for my signal." He ordered. Oliver nodded in agreement._

" _Where are the graves?" One of the men demanded, holding a knife to her face. "Where are the graves?" He demanded again._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." Shado said. The man slapped her hard across the face, causing her to grunt in pain. Oliver's eye's flared in rage._

" _Tell me." The man demanded, yanking her up by her hair and pulling her head back, exposing her long neck._

 _Enraged, Oliver sprinted out of the bushes and tackled the man. Slade growled in anger, but followed, taking down the other two pirates as Oliver straddled the first man and rained punches down on his face. Not satisfied, he reached over and picked up a large rock._

" _Oliver, no!" Shado cried._

 _He hoisted it over his head and brought it down once, twice, smashing the man's head in._

" _Oliver!" Slade shouted, breaking through the young man's haze of rage. Oliver moved off the man and sat back on the ground, spent._

Ray looked at it not in complete shock but in more understanding of the man Oliver is. Because if he could have he would have done the same thing to save Anna from that Mirakuru soldier.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _The scene moved back to Starling City. Thea was bound to a chair in the church, trying her best to remain calm as the four Hoods moved around in agitation._

" _So… what do you want to do with her?" One of them asked._

" _We could knock her out, drop her off somewhere." Another suggested._

" _Come on." The fourth Hood snarled. "Why don't you just buy her a new pair of Prada's while you're at it?"_

" _She's seen our faces." The first hood pointed out._

" _Look, offing Oliver Queen's one thing, but his sister?" The third man said. "She's not much older than my sister was when she was killed in the earthquake."_

" _Your sister wasn't killed, she was murdered." The first hood interjected. "By her mother. What we're doing here is justice, which makes us the heroes."_

Carter growled at the audacity of that statement. "Heroes? Five minutes with my mace, all I want!"

"They're psychos." Kendra admitted. Any pity she had for them gone as quick as it came. She's guessing the first hood was working alone with the bomb and strong armed the others into it or just kept quiet about it.

" _She didn't kill anybody." Thea said angrily. They all looked at her in surprise, but her focus was on the first Hood. "My mother didn't kill anyone." She repeated. "Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades."_

" _With mommy's help." He shot back._

" _Merlyn killed my father." She pointed out. "She thought he'd kill my brother, too. She was afraid of him. She must have been so afraid." She said, finally realizing what her mother must have been going though._

 _The first hood wasn't impressed. "Just like my wife when our house collapsed on top of her." He said, pulling his sidearm and cocking it. She stared in fear, then closed her eyes as he brought the gun up to her head-_

Sara glared she can almost feel the bloodlust returning. "For someone who hates Malcolm Merlyn so much you're exactly like him!"

 _But then the gun was gone, struck away by an arrow.  
_

" _Get away from her!" The Hood roared. Jeff opened fire, and the Hood ducked away, dropping to the floor behind a pillar. The hoods started spreading out, looking for the vigilante. The second hood rounded a corner- but THE Hood was there. He grabbed the terrorists arm and twisted it back, bending the man over. Then four quick hits with his bow to the temple put the man down for the night. He moved off, quickly disarming number four with an arrow even as Jeff opened fire. The gun clicked empty, and enraged the former marine charged at the Hood, swinging his rifle like a club. The Hood ducked it, trapped his arm and flipped them over, sending them to the ground. A quick hit to the head put him out, and The Hood stood and spun, swinging his bow and catching number four across the face, sending him down to the floor. The Hood looked around, and spotted the third man pushing Thea in front of him on the second level._

 _Oliver ran to the stairs and made it up to the second level, coming out onto the balcony in front of the terrorist, who once again shielded himself behind Thea._

" _Let. Her. Go." He demanded._

" _You want to save her?" the man spat. "There was no justice for people like the Queens till you showed us how to get it. You showed us."_

 _Oliver frowned, and then fired. The arrow struck the man's shoulder and sent him spinning away from Thea, over the railing towards the ground two stories below-_

 _But then the Hood was there, grabbing his hand and arresting his fall. "Go!" he shouted to Thea over his shoulder. She scrambled to her feet her hands still bound behind her, and ran off._

 _Oliver looked back to the man, who now had his gun pointed at his head. "You shoot me, we both die." He told the man, pointing out the flaw in his logic._

" _You'll drop me anyway." He replied. "I know you. You're a killer." Oliver snarled, then grabbed the man's hand with his other hand and yanked him up._

 _All the while oblivious to the man in the red jacket watching from above making sure Thea got out alright alightest chance of the trigger being pulled and he would have been down there. Clark watched Oliver work, well at least the false Green Arrows are a thing of the past now._

Mick just sighed in disappointment. "Robin Hood is going soft."

Snart watched the screen in silence. Truce with Barry be damned if anyone messed with Lisa the police would be picking chunks of ice up for weeks. The Arrow did go soft. He could have been working in Starling this whole time.

* * *

 _Several minutes and not too far away, Lance was giving a speeding ticket to a motorist like a good beat cop should._

" _Keep it under 40 next time." He said, handing the man the ticket and putting away his book. "Have a good evening." He watched as the car drove off, then turned and headed back to his squad car- and was stunned to see the four hoods handcuffed to the chain link fence. He drew his gun in surprise as the real Hood stepped out from behind the fence._

" _Do you know who they are?" The vigilante asked._

" _I think the hoods give me a pretty good idea." Lance replied, keeping the archer in his sights._

" _Bring them in." He told the cop._

" _Where you been?" Lance asked, lowering his weapon. "Typically when I bring in guys that you've gone after, they're a little more dead."_

" _I'm trying another way." The Hood replied softly, turning away._

 _Then he drew and arrow and fired it, then rode the line up and away from the police officer to his stunned surprise._

* * *

 _The scene changed to a group of desks in a small building the bullpen of the Starling City Inquirer. A balding man with glasses and little hair on the back of his head got up to stretch his legs and saw the new guy hard at work. This kid is like a machine, a clumsy but very talented machine. He walked over and saw what the kid was looking at now a picture of a particular unwelcome sight seeing it. "Kent!"_

 _Clark looked up and saw Snapper Carr staring at him. "Mr. Carr, can I help you?"_

 _"_ _Drop your story." Snapper warned._

 _Clark was surprised Snapper usually just lets reporters work. "Excuse me"_

 _Snapper held up the piece of paper. "This was on a tattoo of someone right."_

 _"_ _Yes" Clark replied not having a good feeling about this._

 _Snapper took a breath. "Look Kent I don't appreciate you making the rest of us look bad lately but I don't want you dead either. That tattoo means the person you're looking into is a member of the Bratva, the Russian mob. They say the more complicated the tattoo the higher their rank. So as I said, drop it."_

 _Clark took the paper back. "Thanks for the advice." He saw his computer finally came through seeing another thing he was working on as he pulled out a pen and wrote down the address._

Jax shook his head. "So how long till Green Arrow fights this guy?"

Mick smiled. "A week two at the most."

* * *

 _The scene changed to the next day. Oliver was kneeling in front of Tommy's grave, paying his respects. He looked back and stood suddenly when Laurel came up behind him._

" _I didn't mean to disturb you." She said as he rose. "I didn't know that you were here. I was just… I come here a lot." She sighed, then turned to leave. "I can go."_

" _No, it's…" Oliver sighed. "You don't have to. It's, uh Laurel, I understand." He said. "After everything that's happened, I… understand why we can't be together. But I still need you in my life."_

 _She smiled sadly and walked up to him, taking his hand as they turned and looked down at the grave. "We've been through too much for it to be any other way."_

Sara just put both hands on the table and almost cartoonishly acted like she was bouncing her head off it.

Rip looked at her with a smile. "Problems?"

Sara shook her head that was still on the table. "Just the start of a very bad time for the Lance family."

" _I feel like I betrayed him, too." Oliver admitted._

" _Before the Hood, we didn't have things like earthquake machines, copycat vigilantes, or myths about men in red tights…" She spat._

" _Laurel." Oliver interrupted. "Malcolm killed Tommy."_

" _He was killed in the crossfire between two archers." Laurel said. "And now that Malcolm's dead, there's only one archer left. And I'm going to help my boss catch him and the other guy." Oliver looked at her sadly, and wondered just how complicated his life had just become._

Rip looked at the screen knowing what's about to happen. "I see what you mean."

* * *

 _The scene changed to Iron Heights. Moira sat in the waiting area, watching a mother hold her baby sadly, and sighed._

" _That outfit, with your coloring- isn't that cruel and unusual punishment or something?"_

 _Moira turned and couldn't avoid the look of surprise that crossed her face as Thea walked up to the table. "I've done my best to avoid mirrors in here." She said as her daughter sat down._

" _So, I—"_

" _How have you been?"_

 _They both started to say, and then both laughed lightly. "Don't worry about me." Moira said. "I want to hear about you. How are you doing? Are you still seeing, uh- Roy was his name, wasn't it?" she asked. "Sweetheart, I'm fine, really." She assured her._

" _It's not that." Thea said. "I… I almost died last night." She started._

" _What? Thea, what happened?" Moira asked in alarm._

" _It doesn't matter." Thea said tearfully. "But when I thought it was over, I kept thinking that if… if I died, you would spend the rest of your life thinking that I hated you. And I want to hate you." She admitted. "I really tried to. But I can't. I can't, Mom."_

" _However long I am in this place, you have freed me." Moira said smiling despite tears of her own._

" _If I hug you, are they going to shoot us?" Thea asked suddenly._

 _Moira chuckled. "I'm willing to risk it if you are." She said. The two women rose and embraced. "Oh, shh, shh." She whispered as her daughter cried in her arms._

Jax looked at it. "A beautiful… very awkward family reunion."

"Still better then my parents." Snart replied dryly.

* * *

 _The scene changed to Queen Consolidated. A very smug Isabel Rochev sat in the boardroom, speaking to Oliver who stood with his back to her. "You can't win this. I now own 50% of the stock. By tomorrow, I'll have the outstanding five percent and I will control your company." She explained. "Any attempt to fight me will lead to litigation and leave you penniless. And trust me; poverty isn't as glamorous as Charles Dickens made it look." She added with a smirk._

Stein rolled his eyes seeing Isabel's one characteristic. "Does that harpy just feed on the suffering of others?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah she's a sadist. Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

" _What if I found someone to invest new equity capital?" Oliver said suddenly, turning to face her._

 _Isabel scoffed. "A White Knight? With all due respect, your last name is now associated with mass murder. Even you don't have that good a friend."_

" _You're right." He admitted. "I have family."_

 _The door at other end of the room opened, and a confused Isabel turned to face the newcomer. Confusion turned to alarm when she saw who it was._

" _Mr. Steel." Isabel said, rising from her chair as Walter Steel was escorted in by Felicity. "It was my understanding that you had resigned as CEO."_

" _I did." He said in his cultured voice. "I'm now Chief Financial Officer of Starling National Bank. And my institution has committed rescue financing to Mr. Queen." He explained, walking past the woman to stand next to Oliver. "We bought up the remaining shares of Queen Consolidated when they were released this morning."_

 _Oliver smiled. "Now I know I majored in dropping out," he said, walking up to his new partner, "But I'm pretty sure that makes us partners going forward. So I guess… we will be seeing a lot of each other."_

 _Isabel scoffed in surprise. "You aren't at all what people say about you." She stated._

" _Most people fail to see the real me." He replied. She gave him a cool look as she walked past him to exit the room. Oliver looked over to Felicity, who was smiling at him._

" _Thank you, Walter." Oliver said, turning to his ex-stepfather and taking his hand. They shook firmly, but warmly._

" _Thank you, for reaching out to me." Walter replied. "Whatever's happened between your mother and me, I'm gratified that you know you can still count on me." He smiled at Oliver. "Your father would have been very proud of you, Oliver." Walter made his way to the door, nodding in respect at Felicity as he passed. "Ms. Smoak."_

" _Mr. Steel." She replied warmly. She watched as he exited, then turned back to Oliver, who had dropped into his chair at the table. "You did it. Not bad for someone who got a "D" in tenth grade Algebra." He looked up at her in surprise. "If it's online, I can find it." She said conspiratorially._

"Anything online?" Mick asked but no one answered. That little blond girl might scare him now.

 _Oliver laughed lightly. "Yeah. Well, it was just like a good friend once told me I had to find another way." He smiled at Felicity, who smiled back._

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the island. Oliver pulled himself to his feet, staring down at the man he had just brutally killed. Suddenly a radio went off, and Slade bent down to pick it up. He and Shado listened for several moments._

" _We're not alone." He said. "The question is, where did they come from?" He wondered. Out in the bay, a ship hugged the coast, its search light playing over the shore._

Sara grumbled under breath seeing the Amazo again. "Well at least I'll see how Ollie spent the next three years after this one."

 _"_ _ **Actually Ms. Lance with the exception of a select few memories I've skipped the flashbacks after the Amazo they all just seem dull and inconsequential to me."**_

Sara frowned defeated and snarks. "Thanks Gideon."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _Back in the present, Roy answered his phone as he walked through the Glades. "Hey, what's up?"_

" _Just came back from visiting my mom." Thea said from the club._

" _Really? Good for you."_

" _So what do you say? You ready to start spending your nights safe with me?" Thea asked teasingly._

 _Roy stopped walking, alerted by the sounds of a woman screaming. He looked up to see a waitress being pushed around between three street thugs. "Absolutely." He lied. "Hey, I'm going to pick us up some Big Belly Burger right now. I'll see you later."_

" _Ok." Thea said, then hung up._

 _Roy put his phone in his pocket and moved quickly towards the punks._

" _We just want to be friendly." One of them said._

" _What, we scare you or something?" another added._

" _Yeah." They all looked up to see Roy standing there. "I think you do." He continued. "Me, though, not so much." The three thugs backed off from the girl to turn their attention to him. He glanced at the girl. "Run." He told her, and she did just that. The three punks moved to attack, and Roy fended them off. He ducked the first to hit the second, then lashed out at the third before turning back to the leader. He was too slow though, and got belted on the chin. He staggered back, wiping the blood from his lip. The leader pulled a wicked looking knife from his jacket and sneered at Roy._

" _That all you got, man?"_

 _Then suddenly SHE was there- all black leather and blond hair, wielding a metal bo-staff that separated into a pair of escrima sticks. She beat the punks down brutally in less than thirty seconds, much to Roy's astonishment._

Mick looked at the screen in awe. "Your sister is quite the bad ass."

Sara blinked and turned to Snart to make sure that actually happened and the man just nodded. "Yeah, she was." Mick will find out soon enough anyway.

" _Where the hell did you come from?" He asked. She jumped up onto a ledge, looked back at him briefly, and then jumped down, disappearing into the darkness._

 _In the distance, Roy could swear he heard a canary cry._

* * *

 _The mayor of Starling City stared out at the city he was chosen to manage and wondered if it could even be saved at this point. His attention didn't hold long as sounds of screams and gunshots flooded the hall. "Hey what's going on out there?"_

 _The mayor backed away as the door practically exploded into splinters as a man in an orange and black mask came in wearing body armor with a sword on his back._

"Goodbye Mr. Mayor." Snart quipped darkly.

Stein turned to him. "You can't know that."

Sara turned to the two. "No he's dead. Slade needed the mayor as a puppet. And that is not Slade's puppet."

 _The mayor backed into the wall seeing the man in the mask take a katana off his back. "Why are you doing this?"_

 _The man in the mask took one quick swing and the mayor now ended right above his shoulders. The man simply turned around and left._

* * *

 _Across town Clark walked into a certain gym. The one hope he has left. It took him forever but he's finally found one. Clark walked into the gym and looked at the heavy bag._

" _Considering blowing off some steam?"_

 _Clark turned his attention to a man coming out. "Probably not a good idea right now. Just found out something about a friend I wish I hadn't." Though he's definitely going to look into it a lot more before confronting Oliver. He doubts the billionaire would ever confess to being in the Russian mob or need anything from it without a good reason.  
_

 _The man looked at him confused and silent. "Well if you're not here for boxing nobody here has much to say to reporters."_

 _Clark looked down and took his press pass off. "I'm off duty. I'm just looking for the owner."_

" _You found him." The man replied._

 _Clark looked at him uneasy. "You're Ted Grant?"_

" _Expecting someone else?" Ted asked._

" _I was expecting someone older." Clark replied._

 _Ted nodded. "So what do you need with me?"_

 _Clark looked at him uneasy. "Actually I'm looking for someone whom might be a friend of yours. Kent Nelson?"_

" _Who is that?" Ted asked._

 _Clark let out a weak defeated breath. "Someone I was hoping could help me but I'm having a hard time finding him. How about Sylvester Pempleton?"_

" _No."_

" _Dinah Drake or Lance?"_

Sara's eyes widened what could this guy want with her mother?

 _"No"_

 _Clark let out a weak sigh but one last shot. "Carter or Shayera Hall?"_

The legends in bulk turned to the Hawks wanting an explanation.

Carter shrugged. "In all my lives I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone like this. Maybe he time travels at some point."

Kendra shook her head. "Hey I'm still struggling to get all my memories back."

 _Ted shakes his head. "Sorry, I got nothing."_

 _Clark simply nodded defeated he's looked all summer. "Yeah, I guess the person I'm looking for just isn't here."_

 _Ted looked at him. "And that's a problem?"_

" _For me yeah, but I made a choice, and I knew the consequences gotta live with them now." Clark replied. "So how much is a membership here?"_

 _Ted looked at the man in the glasses. "You want to box here? You don't match the type."_

"A _friend asked me to take boxing lessons so I can take care of myself." Clark replied. "I did farm work to stay in shape back home in Kansas, but that's obviously out of the question now."_

 _Ted nodded he never asked his customers before, he's not starting now.  
_

* * *

 _The scene changed to the lair. Diggle was reading a news article about the Hood gang being arrested on the large monitor table as Oliver and Felicity walked in._

" _Well, it looks like Starling is back down to only one man in a hood." Diggle said._

" _And the three of us are back in the archery business?" Felicity said, though it came out more as a question than a statement._

" _No." Oliver said to their surprise. He moved to lean against a table. "I spent the past year trying to avenge my father. If we're going to do…this," He gestured around the foundry, "It has to be about honoring Tommy. I need to become the man he hoped I could be. You two have helped me take the first step." He said, looking at his friends._

" _So what's step two?" Felicity asked. "I'm game for anything as long as it doesn't involve skydiving. And I'm pretty down on landmines now, too."_

 _He smiled at her. "The city still needs saving." He said, pushing himself off of the table and moving to the case that now held his bow, along with his arrows. He picked one up and held it in his hands. "But not by the Hood. And not by some vigilante who's just crossing names off a list. It needs," he thought for a moment. "Something more."_

" _It needs a hero, Oliver, not some myth no one has ever seen." Diggle said._

" _It's too bad the hoods kind of ruined your nickname." Felicity added._

" _No, it's good." Oliver said. "I never… I don't want to be called the Hood anymore." He decided._

" _OK. So what do you want to be called?" Diggle asked._

 _Arrow looked at his friends, then back down at the arrow, considering._

"Cue the sappy music." Mick quipped.

Sara turned to Rip. "Can you start up the next set?"

Rip just took the control seeing it skips ahead a week here and loaded up the next set of memories.

* * *

Author's Notes

DC owns everything here on some level.

I wasn't sure I was adding the flashbacks if I started in season 1 I wouldn't have. But I forgot how central they were in season 2 setting up the present. As opposed to here's a whole year of crap on Lian Yu here's the tiniest link to modern day with a statue.

So many complications hopefully next chapter will be up sooner.

As for the next chapter... between inserting Clark into Arrow and the Legends Commentary should I start splitting the episodes into two or three chapters.


	2. Square and Hastag Soup

Before everyone starts There's going to be a delay either by a couple days or a lot longer.

I was so close to having the next chapter up as a present on Christmas Eve.

So one of the things I hate doing is rewriting a chapter. I got so close to being done with Identity I was having Sara comment on the final fight of the episode and saved it to finish it up today and I don't know what happened but everything went to crap my guess is when I went to back it up. Now I don't know what happened but entire chapter original and back up reads as 30 pages of hash tags or squares depending on what I open it in. I'm working to the end of the day to fix this mess but If I can't get it by tonight I'm going to run a system restore. If the restore doesn't work I'm going to have to start from scrap. If I have to start from scrap I will break this episode down to two or three parts for quicker updates which I will be doing to all episodes from now on for more updates for this and all my stories.

Thanks for reading Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza whatever you celebrate make it a happy one. Good Will to everyone

Chunk127


	3. Identity: Part 1

Mick cracked his neck. "So, how many of these do we have left?"

" **At least fifty Mr. Rory." Gideon replied.**

Mick sighed. "Well then I'll make a drinking game out of it."

Jax raised his head to thief confused. "Really?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah we'll each take a drink every time someone gives me a dirty look or bird nose complains about how she used to be a barista."

Carter and Kendra glare at Mick.

Sara smiled holding up her can. "Two drinks."

Rip just ignored the Legends and hit play.

* * *

 _The memory set opened on Oliver working out in the redesigned lair, doing reps of pull-ups and push ups hanging off the gear over the Salmon ladder, before leaping off and taking out an arm on the training dummy with an elbow._

 _Clark sat at his desk in work finishing a story that will likely crucify this world's Oliver Queen but just as quickly hits the delete button on a story that started as 'Millionaire Mobster'. He needs more proof before throwing stones at anyone and given Oliver was already arrested as the Hood and is not likely to open up and is not... not this again. He looked around the empty office before quickly disappearing in a blur._

* * *

 _The scene shifted to a dark road as a FEMA truck drove through the remains of the Glades. It was soon joined by a pair of bikers on dirt bikes who began harassing the truck._

" _Faster!" the man in the passenger seat told the driver._

" _Foot's on the floor, man." The driver replied. "Call it in."_

Mick smiled. "Hey an ambulance job!"

Ray turned to him. "Really?"

"It was good money haircut." Mick replied.

Kendra looked at the screen concerned. Sara looked at the screen in regret. She remembers this and could have easily broke China's neck. But that would definitely invoke the League of Assassins on Starling City at the time.

" _This is FEMA truck 52. We're being pursued by two armed bikers. We're heading south on Third Street, requesting immediate assistance."_

 _A short distance away, Roy sat in a mustang, a police scanner sitting between the seats. He listened to the message, then popped the clutch and took off, racing to help._

 _In the truck, the two bikers pulled up alongside the cab. "Come on, get us out of here." The passenger urged his partner. "Get us out of here!"_

" _I'm trying!" he replied._

 _Ahead of the truck, Roy drove straight at them with his lights off. Seeing the situation, he pulled to the left and gunned his engine. At the last moment he turned his lights on, and the biker swerved to avoid being hit by him. He did not, however, avoided plowing in to the back of a parked car, the impact of which sent him skidding across the tops of the parked cars and to the ground hard. Roy grinned in victory._

 _In the truck, the passenger, looked back in amazement. "Who the hell was that?" he wondered._

 _The other biker peeled off and turned around, heading towards Roy. Roy spun the mustang around and gunned it, heading towards the biker. It looked to be a repeat, until the biker pulled out a Mac-10 and opened fire, spraying the hood of the car with bullets. The sparks it kicked up momentarily blinded Roy, and when his vision cleared it was too late to avoided the large pile of debris on the road. The mustang hit the debris and flipped over completely, slamming down to the ground and skidding on blown tires and a busted frame for several feet._

Carter shook his head. "Foolish, brave, but was also foolish all the same."

Stein shook his head in wonder. "It's amazing it took him a year and a half to get killed."

Sara thought she should defend her friend but given there's a chance they'll see her smack him around soon she doesn't really have a leg to stand on.

 _Meanwhile, the men in the FEMA truck thought they had gotten away- until the two men spotted a figure in the road up ahead. As they got closer, they saw she was an Asian woman with stark white hair, twirling a pair of knives…_

 _China White threw the knives at the truck. They smashed through the windshield and hit both men in the neck, killing them. As the dead drivers foot fell of the gas, the truck slowly came to a stop. A moment later, the second biker pulled up next to her and got off of his bike._

" _Chéngzuò kǎchē. Shēnhòu liú xià shénme." She told him. He nodded and jumped into the cab as she climbed onto the bike._

 _A short distance away, three cop cars surrounded the totaled Mustang as Roy crawled out of it. They approached him with guns drawn._

"Forever answering why I needed the Atom suit." Ray replied dryly.

" _Just so you know, the real bad guys are getting away!" He spat at them angrily as he collapsed against the side of the wrecked vehicle._

* * *

 _The scene changed to Verdant, where the night was just getting started. Diggle stood watching the crowd of writhing patrons as Oliver, now dressed in a suit, came up to him._

" _We're going to need more sparring dummies." He told his friend with a smile._

" _I'll start ordering them in bulk." Diggle replied. "This mean you're ready to launch crusade 2.0?"_

" _I'm ready, I just don't know where to begin." Oliver admitted. "Last year, I had the list. Getting justice was as simple as crossing names out of a book."_

Sara frowned and had to ask. "Gideon, how many names were on the list Oliver fought at a later date?"

" **Isabel Roschev, Daniel Brickwell, Sebastian Blood, Tobias Church..."**

Sara waved her hand. "Alright that's enough!"

"Problems" Mick asked with a smile.

Sara glared at him and Mick took a swig of beer. "No, but when we get back I'm going to nail that book into Oliver's hands.

" _This is Starling City. You never have to look far to find someone engaged in illegal activity." Dig noted. "Yesterday Big Belly Burger got robbed."_

" _Was Carly there? She OK?" Oliver asked at once in concern._

 _Dig took a moment to answer. "Yeah, she was, um, it was her day off." He answered awkwardly._

" _Good. Well, the three of us should get dinner." Oliver suggested. "I haven't seen her since I got back."_

" _Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Dig asked._

" _If it's important to you, it's important to me." Oliver replied._

Kendra simply face palmed as Carter watched in disbelief and he thought he was bad at reading people.

Snart looked at the screen it's more then obvious to him. "Is he always this..."

"Yes!" Sara replied. It's more then obvious to her that Dig and whoever this Carly is was already over.

" _Hey!" Thea said happily, running up to the pair. "I didn't see you come in."_

" _I had a secret entrance installed when I ran the club." Oliver said, actually telling the truth. She gave him a look and he smiled. "Kidding." He lied._

Jax looked at Sara. "Is your dad really this bad at catching him?"

Sara shrugged. "I think he just didn't want to after the Undertaking. Oliver and the Hood returning is way too much of a smoking gun for him to ignore unless he wanted to."

 _Thea thought about pressing, but then her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, moving behind the two to shield herself from some of the sound as she held the phone tightly to her ear. "Yes, yeah, this is Thea Queen." She listened, and her expression turned from puzzlement to concern to annoyed anger. "Of course that's where he is."_

* * *

 _The scene changed to the police station, where Roy was sitting cuffed in the interview room. He stared ahead stoically as Laurel circled around behind him._

" _Who is he, Roy?" she asked._

" _I already told you, I don't know." Roy replied impassively._

" _So you just happen to have one of his arrows." She said, tossing down the flechette that Roy had kept in his pocket ever since he had been saved. He had painted it red, though- a fact he used against his interrogator._

" _I hear he likes green ones." He noted._

" _Do you think this is funny?" Laurel demanded. "Because I can charge you with obstruction right now!"_

Carter looked at the screen. "Have a feeling this wouldn't be his first time arrested."

Ray looked at the screen. "Every day of the week sometimes twice on Sunday if his file is accurate."

 _Roy said nothing, so she decided to take another approach. She sat down across from him. "Look I used to feel the same way as you." She admitted. "He has this way of seducing you."_

" _Making you feel like he's some kind of guardian angel. But he's not. He causes chaos and death. And you trying to emulate him just makes the situation worse."_

Kendra looked at the screen. "A modern day Robin Hood makes news. Does she forget how much he saved her."

Ray frowned knowing where Laurel's anger is coming from. "You watched Carter die 200 times you never went through angry grief before?"

Kendra nodded and her eyes went back to the screen.

" _Half the city fell into a hole." Roy noted. "I'd say the situation's already worse. Look, some of us are just trying to make it better."_

 _Laurel scoffed. "Who, like you and the Hood?"_

" _Look, there—" he paused, then leaned forward. "There are others. Others out there who are willing to do what's right. I've seen them. People have seen a streak, I've seen her." He told her._

" _I'm not interested in anyone else." Laurel said. "Just him."_

"As always." Sara teased.

 _A short time later, Roy finally exited the room to find Thea and Oliver waiting for him._

" _What happened?" Thea asked, and then took in his appearance. "Are you hurt?"_

" _Fender bender." Roy said dismissively._

" _He totaled his car playing hood junior." Laurel said._

" _At least it wasn't my car." Roy shot back._

Mick smiled finally a good guy he can get behind.

" _Don't say anything!" Thea said in annoyance. "I already called you an attorney."_

" _That won't be necessary, we're not pressing charges." Laurel told them. "So long as he gives up looking for trouble."_

 _Thea rolled her eyes. "Might as well tell him to give up breathing."_

" _I'll talk to him." Oliver told Laurel quietly._

Snart looked at the screen. "Goodbye Mr. Harper."

Sara shook her head. "And he was so young too."

" _Ask him if he knows anything about the Vigilante." Laurel said, watching as Roy and Thea had a quiet argument. "Roy has obviously forged some sort of connection to him. Maybe it goes both ways."_

" _Doesn't sound like the Vigilante to have a groupie." Oliver said._

" _That's just it- we don't know anything about the Vigilante." Laurel said. "Except for every time that he shows up, all hell breaks loose. It has to stop, Ollie. He has to be stopped." Laurel walked away, leaving a very frustrated Oliver behind._

Sara shook her head. Laurel is channeling her father from when Oliver first got back. She should have found a way to come back sooner.

Rip frowned seeing the effects of the recording on Sara it's bad enough to know Laurel is gone. Now she has to see this year in particular has to be salt in the wound.

* * *

 _Laurel kept walking until she walked up to a man in a gray suit and glasses. "The press already?"_

 _Clark looked at her. "I was nearby covering the explosion on second." These guys blow something up and then attack the ambulances when Clark is busy elsewhere. This makes three now._

Snart looked at the screen. "So that's where the boyscout disappeared too."

Stein turned to the thief. "I'm sure you and Mr. Rory have used similar tactics against the Flash in the past."

Snart pointed to the screen. "Only when I first got started then I learned to be efficient."

"I miss simpler times." Mick added.

 _Laurel nodded. "Right that fire went right out on it's own. It's a line of weird occurrences."_

 _"I heard you have the vigilante in custody. Is that true?" Clark asked._

 _Laurel smiled. "We had a vigilante, just not the one you're looking for. Please tell me you're not writing a story on him."_

 _"I might be." Clark answered._

 _Laurel looked at him. "Positive or Negative?"_

 _"Haven't figured that part out yet." Clark replied honestly._

Sara looked at the screen intrigued. "Gideon does Ollie know this guy from his five years away?"

" **No Ms. Lance."**

Ray shared Sara's interest as this guy seems to already know Oliver is the Green Arrow long before he wrote that story. "Is he a secret relative of mine?"

" **No Mr Palmer. I believe it would be easier to just watch history as it happens."**

 _Laurel looked at him. "Well if you find anything incriminating please deliver it to the cops."_

 _"I will Ms..."_

 _Laurel looked at him. "Oh!" She held out her hand. "Dinah Laurel Lance. But call me Laurel"_

 _"Clark Kent"_

 _Clark looked down hearing his phone as he digs it out of his pocket. "Go ahead Derrick, are you alright, just slow down... alright, I'll be right there."_

 _Laurel looked at him. "Something wrong?"_

 _"Maybe" Clark replied honestly. "I gotta go. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you Ms. Lance." Clark replied as he headed for the exit wondering what was so important to the man._

* * *

 _Oliver looked at Roy with narrowed eyes._

" _Thea." He called out as he walked towards the pair. His eyes were fixed on Roy. "Can you ask Mr. Diggle to bring the car around, please?"_

 _Thea sighed, and then put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "I'll always think of you fondly." She told him wryly, and then moved off to find Diggle leaving Roy and Oliver alone._

Jax looked at the screen with a smile. "You can almost hear the funeral music."

Carter shook his head. "Strict talking to."

"How do you know that?" Jax asked.

Carter looked at him. "I was a big brother in fifteen lives. Made it awkward when I accidentally became the student of my 64 year old little sister."

" _Save the speeches." Roy said after she was gone. "Your ex-girlfriend already laid one on me. Still, no effect."_

" _I used to be a lot like you, Roy." Oliver started._

 _Roy scoffed. "I doubt that. I spend more time in the back of cop cars than limos, so…" He moved to walk past him, but was stopped suddenly as Oliver grabbed his injured arm in an iron grip._

" _The world doesn't work anymore." Oliver began as Roy gasped in pain. "It broke a long time ago, but it was like you were the only one who noticed. That makes you angry." Oliver let go. "And you're afraid that that anger is going to burn you up inside if you have to live in the world one second longer knowing that you could do something to fix it." He stared at Roy hard. "That anger's going to put you in the hospital, kid. Or worse."_

Ray looked at the screen remembering his moments after Anna's death. Opting not to speak as the legends just took Ollie's speech in.

Mick looked at the screen... and simply yawned.

" _Well, I'll take worse." Roy said. "It's better to be dead than in a hospital these days, right?"_

 _Oliver looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

" _Been to the Glades Memorial, lately?"_

 _Oliver blinked. "No, but I didn't read that it was damaged by the quake."_

" _It wasn't." Roy said. "The medicine that FEMA's been sending the hospital is being hijacked. So, if they don't re-supply, they'll be forced to close."_

" _By who?" Oliver demanded._

Sara shook her head. "It's sad how many ways there are to answer that question in Starling."

" _I don't know!" Roy exclaimed angrily. "The doctors and nurses are already bailing on the place. And the cops?" He asked sarcastically. "The cops rarely venture that deep into the Glades, so I guess that leaves only me! What's it take to make you angry?" he asked Oliver hotly. When he didn't reply, he scoffed and walked off, leaving Oliver to think._

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the Island. Oliver was staring at his hands, Hands he had just used to bash another man's skull in. He looked past his hand to the body. He looked up at his companions, who looked back worriedly, then turned away and sat down heavily._

Mick looked at the screen. "What's the big deal it was a rock girl arrow is saved."

"DRINK YOUR BEER!" Every other Legend replied simultaneously.

" _Others will come." Shado said. "They won't be happy we killed their men."_

" _All the more reason to figure out why they're here." Slade said, kneeling down to begin rifling through the men's pockets. He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of the first one's shirt and opened it up. "It's a map. Of the island chain, containing Lian Yu. This is similar to the recon shots that A.S.I.S. gave me before I came here to rescue your father." He said. "Whatever they're looking for, it must be here, on this island." He looked up at Oliver sadly. "I've seen men in war with that look in their eyes."_

" _What look?" Shado asked._

" _The one that says he's split into someone else." He explained. "Someone he doesn't even recognize. If someone doesn't talk to him, it'll tear him up."_

Rip watched the screen knowing the past as it was he looked into recruiting Oliver from his first fight with Ra's Al Ghul knowing Dig would take over with a beast of a crossbow seeing Starling needed a Green Arrow but Ollie was too much of a wild card in changing the past and if they learned what happened to Laurel Oliver and Sara would have had a mutiny and got him off the ship in all of seven seconds.

Rip focused on the other Lian Yu survivor. He looked down and saw her fist clenched tightly to the point her fingernails might draw blood. "Sara, are you OK?"

Sara's hands immediately loosened up. "I'm fine."

 _Shado looked at him, then back at Oliver. She walked over to him as Slade watched sadly. Shado moved in front of him and leaned over, taking his hands in hers "Come on. Let's get away from this place." She told him, giving him a reassuring smile._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _Clark saw Derrick and his super speed gave way the next block over letting Clark walk to avoid attention. "Derrick."_

" _Hey kid."_

 _Clark looked at him. "Why did you call me? It sounded urgent."_

 _Derrick turned to the right. Clark followed his eyesight and saw what looked like a young teenage girl face down on the sidewalk he followed the trail of blood and saw it started a foot from him on the street. "You moved her!"_

 _Derrick looked at him. "Hey if I didn't someone would have drove right over her by now."_

 _Clark looked at him. "And you didn't call the cops!"_

 _Derrick laughed at him. "Kid, this is the Glades, only stupid cops are dumb enough to come all the way out here. I can tell because I called them an hour ago."_

 _Clark sighed. "How did she die?"_

 _Derrick shook his head. "She was dancing to imaginary music didn't even see it coming. Coroner will say she got hit by a car. But what really killed her." Derrick rifled through her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a bag of powder to Clark. "Is this right here."_

 _Clark took the small of powder looking it over and saw the sadness in his friends eyes. "You knew her?"_

 _Derrick looked at him. "Lily, yeah, I knew her. I was friends with her parents before the Undertaking. Then I lost my wife Lily lost her family. And that's when things changed."_

Sara shook her head. "Malcolm's legacy endures. Really should have sprung Nyssa and killed him on Nanda Parbat."

Stein looked at her. "That would have been murder Sara."

Sara glared at him. "And his five hundred plus kills was just what... super villain playtime."

Kendra frowned and turned back to the screen. "Let's just focus on the clips for now OK guys."

" _What do you mean?" Clark asked as he saw the uncomfortable look on his friend's face. "Sorry, journalist instincts."_

 _Derrick nodded and looked down defeated more then Clark has ever seen him. "It's fine. I've caught her doing stuff before drinking beer, smoking weed but she was 15 and a kid born in the glades at that it just seemed normal to me. But ever since her parents it's just been that crap! I tried to help but she just kept pushing me away. Looking back I don't think I want to know how she kept having money to pay for this. I should have fought harder, look past myself, but I didn't, I failed the kid."_

 _Clark pocketed the girl's stash. "I'll look into it. As long as you wait and tell the cops what happened here."_

" _Just help me find the person who sold her this crap." Derrick turned and watched the sirens in the distance. "Gee, this close to two hours too." Derrick turned to see Clark but instead saw nothing but the wall. "How does he do that?"_

Ray looked at the screen. "Wow, he can be like Ollie with Barry's powers."

Rip thought about it. "Well that's a scary thought Mr. Palmer."

Sara thought on the visual until she smiled at her friend thankful for the laugh.

* * *

 _The scene changed to Glades Memorial. Oliver and Diggle walked through the halls, taking in the signs of desperation all around them._

" _They survived the quake and ended up here. From one hell to the next." Diggle said._

" _Yeah, whoever's stealing from here, they won't be for much longer." Oliver vowed. The two ducked into a stairwell and headed down to the ground floor. Out front Oliver saw a man talking to both protesters and the media._

" _This city is failing on all accounts." He was saying._

 _Oliver looked on curiously. "Who's that in the spotlight?"_

"An asshole." Sara stated with no room for argument.

"A scumbag." Ray added.

Kendra looked at her ex surprised.

Snart let out a low whistle. "Wow Raymond right to the S word. Big step up for you."

Ray shook his head. "That man is responsible for buckets of blood and hundreds if not thousands of deaths for the 'greater good' of himself as mayor. One noble act does not undo everything that came before."

" _Sebastian Blood, the local alderman that I told you about." Dig said. "Not too shy about sharing his opinions."_

" _Which are?"_

" _Which are that the Glades have been abandoned. And no one gives a damn about these people." Dig replied._

" _He hasn't met us yet." Oliver said, opening the door and stepping outside._

Carter shook his head. "I haven't seen such a stupid act in literally five hundred years."

Unseen to the other legends Kendra's cheeks flushed knowing it was her. Damn whiskey.

" _We cannot stand by while the doctors on the other side of those doors are working with the bare minimum of resources because the police department already sees us as a lost cause." Blood was saying. "Meanwhile, thieves are seeking to make a quick buck off the misery of the Glades." He paused as he finally spotted Oliver. "Oliver Queen, isn't it?" he asked, drawing attention to him._

" _Alderman." Oliver said in reply._

" _What brings you to Glades Memorial, Mr. Queen? I assume someone of your means can afford the best medical treatment money can buy." Blood said sarcastically. "And I can assure you, you're not going to find that here."_

" _That's wrong, sir." Oliver said. "The people of the Glades have suffered too much not to have access to basic medical services."_

" _Well, that's very compassionate of you to say." Blood replied. "Although I wonder where your family's concern for its fellow citizens was when they ordered the construction of the earthquake machine that killed 503 people."_

 _Oliver grimaced as he walked past the Alderman. He stopped, knowing that he couldn't leave it there._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, please! I will be doing everything in my power to atone for my family's culpability in this tragedy." Oliver promised._

" _Well, I'm sure the people of the Glades that I represent will sleep better knowing that- if they still had a place to sleep." Blood said, fire in his voice. "If their homes hadn't crumbled around them. If their stores and their businesses hadn't been condemned."_

Stein shook his head in disgust. "Nothing says leadership like invoking a riot mob."

Jax now had the same disgust thanks to their bond. "Make Starling Great Again."

" _You did this to us!"_

" _Go back to your mansion, rich boy!"_

" _Spare us your mercy visits, Queen!" Blood shouted as Oliver walked towards his car. "You've done enough for this city already." Oliver and Diggle managed to get into the car, and were driving out when someone shattered the rear passenger window, sending glass flying all over Oliver."_

"And sometimes you see where Malcolm is coming from." Sara replied darkly not that she'd ever act on it.

* * *

 _Clark stood outside gently tapping on the door. He looked at the powder in all visions before coming to one coherent thought. He has no idea what this can be or if drugs even work the same on this world as his._

Kendra looked at the screen intrigued. "Is that where I think it is?"

"Yes." Stein, Jax, and Snart all replied.

 _Clark waited outside patiently he's guessing everyone is hard at work for the big occasion since last Summer. Clark knocked again and smiled seeing a light brown haired woman walking to the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Caitlin."_

 _Caitlin Snow looked with a smile as she unlocked the door. "Clark, what are you doing here it's a long way from Star City."_

 _Clark nodded. "I need your help."_

Mick looked at the screen but turned to Snart. "Didn't we kidnap her once?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews

Chapters from here on out will go up in parts to avoid another burn out from wipe out like last time but I will finish the episode before updating another story.


	4. Identity Part 2

_Clark walked into Star Labs and smiled seeing Caitlin. She's nice enough but she can be cold sometimes. So this smile through your soul is kind of creeping him out. "Is it just me or are you glowing?"_

 _Caitlin smiled holding up her hand letting Clark see a certain ring. "Ronnie proposed to me."_

 _Clark smiled as they walked into the lab. "Well congratulations."_

 _Caitlin sat at a table and asked. "So, what brings you here from Star City?"_

"Not his first time in Star Labs." Sara noted.

Ray nodded watching. "He must have visited them before Ollie came back from the island. Question is why?"

 _Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag Derrick gave him. "Actually I was hoping you could tell me what this is."_

 _Caitlin looked at the bag for a second. "Drugs"_

 _Clark smiled a bit. "Yeah, I figured that one out on my own. A friend of mine is tearing himself up I want to know if there was anything else in it?"_

 _"I'll take a look. Shouldn't even take long." Caitlin promised. "Need a break from the accelerator anyway."_

* * *

 _The scene changed to Quee_ _ _n__ _Consolidated later that day. Oliver and Diggle exited the elevator onto the executive level, only to_ _be_ _greeted by an irate Felicity._

" _I quit." She said._

Kendra looked at the screen surprised. "Wow, and I thought I lacked heroic resolve sometimes."

Stein shook his head. "Usually your aspirations are the first things to go in a job like this.

" _No, you don't." Oliver replied, walking past her and towards his office._

" _Yes, I do." Felicity insisted. "Not my old job in the I.T. Department, but my new job as your executive assistant, which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong in this matter."_

 _Oliver stopped outside his office and spun to face her. "I need a girl Wednesday." He said._

" _It's…Friday," She seethed, "And the answer is no!"_

Jax looked at his hands like he was measuring his options "Superhero, IT department I know where my choice would be."

Sara shook her head knowing the truth with a sad look at the screen. "I get it."

Snart looked at her. "Well, it's about time someone did."

Jax looked at the two. "What do you mean?"

Sara frowned looking at the screen. "Felicity is a strong independent woman, And now all of the sudden she's working directly under the boss."

"Which most people will assume she got working directly under her boss." Snart finished.

Ray nodded. "And people will assume Oliver is just following the example if half of what I heard about Robert was true."

 _Oliver took a deep breath. "These computers have been upgraded." He tried, gesturing to the computers at the desk. Her new desk. "Far more processing power than your typical secretary." He turned and walked into his office. Undeterred, Felicity followed as Diggle watched on in amusement._

" _Did you know I went to M.I.T.?" she asked. "Guess what I majored in. Hint- not the secretarial arts."_

" _Felicity!" He shouted, causing her to go quiet. "We all need to have secret identities now." He explained. "If I'm going to be Oliver Queen CEO, then I can't very well travel down 18 floors every time you and I need to discuss how we spend our nights."_

" _And I love spending the night with you." She froze, then closed her eyes at the unintended innuendo._

Jax and Kendra snorted.

" _3..2..1…" Oliver looked up at Diggle, who merely smirked in reply. "I worked very hard to get where I am, and it wasn't so I could fetch you coffee!" Felicity exclaimed as Oliver took a seat behind his desk._

" _Well, it could be worse." Dig said as he pulled out a piece of gum. "My secret identity is his black driver." He popped the gum into his mouth._

" _Right now, I need you to figure out how the hijackers are getting a line on the goods earmarked for Glades Memorial." Oliver ordered. "If we know how they're picking their targets-"_

" _We will know when and where to stop them." Diggle finished._

 _Felicity exhaled sharply. "Fine." She said after a moment. She turned to go back to her desk, but then turned back to Oliver. "Oh! May I get you a cup of coffee?" she asked sweetly._

Mick snorted at that. "Famous last words if he says yes."

 _Oliver stared at her in surprise, then trepidation. He exhaled slowly. "You're not actually offering to get me a cup of coffee, are you?" He guessed._

" _Yeah, no." Felicity snarled, spinning back around and stomping back to her desk. "That won't be happening. Ever!"_

" _Well, if you can bring yourself to do it, can you please make reservations for Dig, Carly and I Saturday night at Table Salt?" He called out._

 _Felicity looked up at Diggle in surprise. Then she pulled out the rubber keyboard and her tablet. She waved the tablet at Oliver so that he could see it. "Sure! I'll get right on that. Using the Internet, which you also happen to have access to." She said bitingly. She attached the tablet to the keyboard and opened up her browser. "Still haven't told him?" she asked Diggle quietly._

" _He has enough on his plate." Dig replied, going into Oliver's office._

 _Sitting at his desk, Oliver pulled up the local news feed on his computer screen. 'Last year when Oliver Queen returned to Starling City, he was met with flowers and well-wishes. However, today down at Glades Memorial, he was met with a far less cordial homecoming. The question is no longer, where have you been, Oliver Queen. Now it's, but what have you done for me lately? Mr. Queen was not available for comment.' Oliver sat back, deep in thought._

Sara rolled her eyes. How much crap does Oliver have to take just for being the offspring of his parents. Maybe Thea is immune because she's keeping everyone drunk and happy at the club. Nothing says forgiveness like pouring alcohol down your throat.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the island. Shado helped Oliver wash the blood off of his hands in the river._

" _You saved my life." She told him._

 _He smiled humorlessly. "That's what I keep telling myself. That I killed that guy because he was going to kill you." He looked at her, pain in his eyes. "But what if that's not the reason? I just feel like this island is… it's turning me into something terrible."_

 _Shado dipped her hand into the river, cupping her hand. She raised it up and let the water flow over his forehead. "No island, no place can make you something you're not." She told him._

" _So I've always been a killer?" he asked._

" _Everyone has a demon inside of them." She replied. "The 'dao de jing' recognizes the yin and the yang. Opposing forces inside all of us. The darkness. And the light. The killer… and the hero." She pulled him down for a gentle. Kiss. After a moment, both began to slowly undress._

Jax looked at the screen with a smirk. "And today on Paradise Island."

Sara turned in a sudden burst before Jax could even react tagging the young man with a stiff left hook that knocked Jax right off his seat Stein holding his eye a shiner quickly taking hold on the older man's face as Sara got up and shouted. "Say it again you little bastard!"

Mick smiled seeing something interesting happen off screen.

Snart, Carter, and Rip were quickly to their feet pulling Sara away before she could do any more damage to the two halves of Firestorm.

Sara looked at the trio and stared past them seeing the black eye on Stein's face she stopped realizing anything else she does to Jax will hurt the professor as well. She just turned the other direction leaving the theater room.

Rip looked at her sadly and went after her.

* * *

Rip walked into the cafeteria seeing Sara a bottle held close to her hand. "So, I'm guessing it's not really Jax you're angry with."

"Jax had no right to say something like that." Sara replied.

Rip nodded. "I agree, doesn't answer my question."

"I'm pissed off at Jax for that." Sara insisted with a slight tear in her eye. "I'm pissed off at Jax... and I'm pissed off at myself. Oliver, Shado, and Slade... When Oliver first went home I took a detour to Lian Yu on a mission to make sure it was actually Oliver at home with my family. I saw Deathstroke's mask with a sword in it almost like a memorial. It never occurred to me that Ollie did it because I didn't know. Oliver, Shado, Slade, they were a family. I wrecked that! I made the monster Slade became because I was a damaged idiot!" She threw the bottle against the wall as it shattered into a dozen pieces.

Rip just hugged the girl. "You were damaged... I'm not saying you're blameless but you want someone to blame for Deathstroke it starts and ends with Ivo a lot more then you." The two just stayed as they were for a little while.

* * *

Sara walked back into the viewing room flanked by Rip. She looked over and saw Stein and Ray now on the couch. Jax on the other couch with the hawks.

"I think I needed some space from the ex." Ray said with a smile.

Sara smiled and took her seat between the two.

Jax looked at the angry eyes of the Canary glaring back at him. "I'm sorry."

Sara nodded as the anger left her. "Me too."

Rip grabbed the remote and hit play as the legends turned back to the screen.

 **PRESENT**

 _Clark rested on the back of a chair shutting his eyes trying to get some rest as Caitlin walked back with the bag. Clark opened his eyes and turned to her. "So any idea what it is?"_

 _"Well, it's drugs." Caitlin replied._

 _Clark looked at her. "I knew that already any guesses what kind?"_

 _"Mostly Mepheodrone but laced with Dural." Caitlin replied._

 _"Dural?" Clark asked writing it down._

 _Caitlin nodded. "It's very potent and very addictive." Clark looked up. "Whoever was using probably couldn't stop no matter how much they wanted to." Caitlin's eyes widened in alert when Clark's pen crumbled to pieces._

"Oh man he's going to wipe out the entire Bratva." Sara stated.

Kendra turned to her. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Sara shook her head she's more concerned for one particular Captain.

 _Clark threw what was left of his pen in the trash. "Sorry, she was a kid."_

 _Caitlin nodded._

 _"Mr. Kent?"_

 _Clark felt a chill go up his spine and turned to the man standing behind him. "Dr. Wells."_

Stein shook his head. "Oh joy... him."

Jax looked at Stein uneasy. "Something wrong Gray?"

Stein pointed at the screen. "The Reverse Flash, they just don't know it yet."

 _Wells looked at him confused having not seen him since Summer. "What brings you out here today?"_

 _Clark turned to Caitlin. "I needed something analyzed Caitlin was more then happy to help."_

 _Wells nodded. "Any luck on the other thing you're hoping for."_

 _Clark shook his head. "No, I was hoping you'd have something about what I asked for during the summer?"_

 _Wells shook his head as well. "Sorry Mr. Kent, but I can't find any trace of Emil Hamilton, or Virgil and Patricia Swann ever working here. Are you sure their names are right?"_

Sara took note of the names she'd have to look into.

Snart watched the screen curious. "Hamilton, I think I stole from him."

Ray turned to him. "Barely surprised. What you steal?"

Stein though back on it remembering. "This purple vial, the Cadmus job."

Mick smiled. "One of the easiest hundred grands we ever made."

 _Clark nodded after three months it might be time to cut that as a lead home. "Yeah I'm sure." Clark looked down and saw a call from Derrick's payphone. "OK, I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stick around too long today."_

 _Caitlin nodded. "It's fine, I should probably check on Cisco and Ronnie anyway."_

 _Clark looked up. "Thanks for everything Dr. Wells. Um, do you need a reporter for the particle accelerator."_

 _Wells shook his head with a smile. "No, I'll have enough hands on deck for that but thank you. Are you coming?"_

 _Clark thought on it. "Probably not. Can't say for sure Starling keeps me busy. See ya later guys."_

 _"Bye"_

 _Caitlin went back to work and Clark took the exit and walked up a couple blocks before disappearing._

 _Wells took a breath of relief. "Thank god."_

Carter watched with interest who was the faster of the two. "Interesting I'd say your Reverse Flash is scared of him."

Rip nodded in agreement. "He must know who he is already."

* * *

 _The scene changed to the Foundry._

" _Never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually getting more done down in the basement of an abandoned steel factory than in the corner office of a high rise." Felicity was saying as the golden trio entered the lair._

" _What do you have?"_

" _FEMA is shipping 100,000 units of medical grade opiates to Glades Memorial." She said._

" _When?"_

" _Truck is scheduled to leave the FEMA depot in 20 minutes."_

" _Not if this motorcycle gang has anything to say about it." Diggle said._

" _Bad luck for them." Oliver replied. "I have something to say about it."_

Mick leaned back. "Finally something entertaining."

* * *

 _Clark ran back to Starling city coming out of it in a blur and simply walked down the alley and the next four blocks to kill fifteen minutes before meeting up with Derrick. "You rang?"_

 _Derrick nodded looking at him. And then right through him looking past Clark. "You see that guy."_

 _Clark nodded._

 _"Once they found out Lily died her friends were more then willing to help." Derrick explained. "Meet her dealer."_

 _Clark took a quick glace. "Did you call the cops?"_

 _Derrick shook his head to tell how well that went. "Call back when you have something concrete."_

 _Clark shook his head in disbelief. What the hell is wrong with cops in this town? Clark looked down seeing his phone go off he pulled it out and saw a picture attached to a text message that simply said "Sorry."_

 _"Derrick looked down at the phone. "You ask her out yet?"_

 _Clark just glared at the man as Derrick looked away and he opened the photo attachment. With everything that happened since last night he forgot he asked for help with the whole Oliver thing. Clark opened the photo and saw Oliver with a man she identifies as Anatoly Kyaznov. Or as Clark knew him the one time they met KGBeast just looked a whole lot different._

Sara frowned. "So that's how he got involved with the Bratva."

Ray looked at her. "Oliver strikes me as a lot of things... sex trafficker and drug dealer are not among them."

Sara pointed to the photo on screen. "The man in the photo me and Oliver both met him on the island. My guess is he has something to do with the Bratva and brought Oliver in at some point."

 _Clark closed the phone dejected._

 _"Something Wrong?" Derrick asked._

 _Clark shook his head. "No, a friend of mine is keeping bad company, I'll deal with it later."_

 _"How bad?" Derrick asked._

 _Clark shrugged. "Me and my friend Bart had to miss my best friend's birthday because of this creep and his friends. But I'll sort that all out lat..." Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief they did it again as he muttered. "Damn it"_

 _"What?" Derrick asked._

 _Clark shook his head. "Just something I gotta do. Don't go near that guy without me OK."_

 _Derrick nodded. One homeless man against a drug dealer 9 times out of ten it ends with and they never saw the crazy homeless guy again. "See ya around kid." Clark walked until he was out eyesight and then he disappeared and ran right into a burning building._

Kendra frowned realizing the Triad are bout to strike she hopes Ollie has better luck then he did.

* * *

 _The scene shifted to the FEMA facility. The drugs were being loaded onto the trucks, but in a departure from previous heists, the motorcycle riders stormed the facility. They opened fire, killing everyone they saw before coming to a stop in front of a pair of trucks. They got off and quickly reloaded, advancing on a hapless driver._

" _No, no, no, please, please, don't shoot."_

" _Down!"_

 _The driver ducked, and the Arrow let loose a pair of arrows, striking both men in the shoulder and sending them to the ground._

Kendra breathed a sigh of relief seeing Oliver's arrival.

" _Make your delivery!" he ordered the driver, who nodded and jumped into his tuck. Before he could get all the way in though, a knife pierced his neck, killing him._

And just as quickly that hope is gone.

" _Emerald archer." The Arrow looked up to see China White standing there. "I feared you had perished in the quake, denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interference in my business."_

" _Your business is going under- permanently!" He drew and fired, but another figure dropped down between the two trucks, then blocked the arrows with a set of steel claws set into brass knuckles on his hands._

" _I don't think my friend agrees with you." China White said. "Our new partnership was easily cemented. See, I was eager to see you dead, and he was eager to kill you."_

 _Oliver drew several more arrows and fired them, one after the other, but Bronze Tiger blocked each and every one._

" _No kill shots?" He asked scathingly even as China White jumped into a truck to take it. "I was promised a fight. I hope you haven't lost your nerve."_

" _Find out." The Arrow dared._

 _Bronze Tiger rushed him, swinging his claws in powerful arcs that the vigilante deflected with his bow. They fought on as China White pulled away with the FEMA truck, then back towards the building. Oliver directed them between the side of the building and several steam pipes the limit his motion, but it also constrained the archer. Tiger knocked his bow away and the two locked arms, with the Tiger trying to push the claws into the Arrows chest._

 _Meanwhile the police had arrived on the scene and deployed around the area._

"Oh good, the cops are here." Ray said for a moment not believing they existed here.

" _Starling City police!" Pike called out. "You're surrounded." Oliver looked over at the gathering of police- and saw Laurel right there with them. "Put down your weapons or we will open fire."_

 _Angered by the turn of events, the Arrow forced Bronze Tigers claws into a steam pipe, letting a blast of steam out that obscured the two fighters. He ran off, grabbing his bow as he went as the police opened fire all around him. An errant shot grazed the back of his foot, hobbling him, so he withdrew a smoke bomb and threw it down, further obscuring himself. Then he withdrew a grappling arrow and fired it up, launching himself into the gantry above._

" _Cease fire, cease fire!" Pike yelled . "Find them." He ordered the other officers. "They couldn't have gone far."_

 _Up above, Oliver looked down at the cops, wincing in pain._

Sara let out an empty sigh if she hadn't been hiding from the league 2 vs 2 probably would have saved that driver.

Carter looked at her. "Regrets?"

"Quite a few" Sara replied.

* * *

 _The dealer Derrick pointed out earlier pocketed a wad of cash. He thought business would drop after the Undertaking but it seems as strong as ever. He took a couple steps before suddenly finding himself on top Merlyn Industries roof dangling off the side by the tips of his toes someone holding onto the scruff of his neck. His eyes rose in panic seeing the sudden change._

 _"Hey! Let me go!"_

 _"You sure about that?" An ash covered Clark Kent asked after putting the fire out. 150 saved but a lot lost at the truck._

 _The dealer shook his head. "No, no, just what do you want?"_

 _"Who's your boss?" Clark asked._

 _The dealer rolled his eyes panicked. "Come on man I'm just trying to make an honest living."_

 _"There's nothing honest in what you do!" Clark replied. "Who's your boss!"_

Snart looked at the video eyeing what might be a future opponent by looking into his eyes. "He's a bigger boy scout then Barry. He'd never do it."

Sara turned her head. "You can't possibly know that."

Snart watched the screen. "Hazard of the job, know who you work with or die from them."

 _The dealer shook his head. "He'll kill you, he'll kill everything you care about on this world."_

 _"There's very little I care about in this world." Clark replied before simply letting go as the dealer started to fall and scream. Clark watched him fall about two feet in slow mo before reaching down and grabbed his belt._

 _The dealer shouted up. "Alexi Lenonov, I work for Alexi Lenonov! There's even a shipment coming in tomorrow morning pier 52!" Clark glared at the man before moving in a blur._

* * *

 _The man looked around and saw he was back on the ground with a cop nearby oh thank god._

Ray smiled at the sight. "Oh wow, this recorder didn't even see him land."

 _The dealer ran up to Quentin in his beat cop uniform. "You gotta help me the hood is after me!"_

 _Quentin turned to the man and smiled. "Are you sure you want my help."_

 _The dealer nodded. Unknown to him 'I sell drugs to kids' and 'check my pockets' are written on his forehead and face._

The Legends collectively laughed Ray trying to hide his little boy giggle with a hand over his mouth.

Carter shook his head in disbelief laughing himself. "I don't know to be worried or impressed with how quickly he can change between Bart and Oliver's personalities."

 _Quentin nodded this is a different way alright. "OK, get in the car." The dealer quickly hopped in the back and Quentin got in the front. "By the way you're under arrest."_

Sara smiled in pride even with a demotion her father can still pull that off. "And not to be outdone."

* * *

 _The scene changed back to the Foundry. Oliver was stitching himself up as Felicity paced around._

 _"Does it hurt?" She asked._

 _"Not as much as some things." Oliver said as he finished. He sat back and put the needle in the tray._

 _"I love that we live in a city where the police are more interested in catching you than the drug-stealing mobsters." She scoffed quietly. "Our tax dollars at work."_

Mick turned to Snart almost furious. "Why have we never gone there?"

"Lack of challenge." Snart answered.

 _"The authorities have always gone after the Vigilante." Oliver said. "This time was different."_

 _"Why, because this time it's Laurel leading the charge?" Dig asked with a smirk._

 _"Because they got in my way." Oliver snarled, forcing himself to his feet. He glowered at Diggle. "I can't make things better as Oliver Queen, and now I can't make things better as the Vigilante. So what if Laurel's involved?"_

 _"Hey!" Felicity said sharply. "Go easy on him."_

 _"It's all right, Felicity." Dig tried to interject, but she was having none of it._

 _"No, it's not." She glared at Oliver. "You don't get to jump down his throat just because you happen to be having a lousy week." She told him. "OK, you're pissed he invoked the almighty Laurel. Well, you're not the only one whose love life is taking it on the chin!"_

 _"Felicity-" Dig tried again._

 _"What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded._

 _"I'm talking about, you keep bringing up Carly but you're so involved with yourself that you don't even realize the look he gets every time you do." She pointed out._

 _Olive turned to Diggle. "What is she talking about?" he asked._

 _"Me and Carly pulling the pin." He replied. "It happened when you were gone. Truth is, it's been happening for a while now."_

Sara nodded with the other legends. Not exactly surprising it was like watching the sixth sense and knowing Bruce Willis was a ghost ten minutes in.

 _"Being the Vigilante's wingman was a strain." Felicity said. She looked to Diggle. "He needs to hear this."_

 _"This wasn't just about what we were doing, Oliver." Diggle started. "This isn't just about you, man. I couldn't separate what's going on with me and Carly, and what went on with my brother."_

 _"Deadshot." Oliver said in realization._

 _"He's still out there." Dig said. "My brother's killer. Still breathing. And I, uh, guess I couldn't hate him and love her at the same time. See?" he stood and grabbed his jacket. "You are not the only one having trouble reconciling two sides of himself." He turned and walked out. Felicity wiped away tears and walked off as well, leaving Oliver alone._

* * *

 _Clark waited at the shelter and smiled seeing what could be his one friend in Starling walking out. "Enjoy the meal?"_

 _"Very much so." The man replied. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Clark frowned thinking of everything he's heard today and what to say. "I found out everything about the operation it's run by a man called Alexi Lenonov."_

Sara rose her eyes in alert. "Ah crap!"

"What?" Carter asked.

"Alexi, I think that's Oliver's Bratva contact." Sara finished indicating that this could put this Clark and Ollie on a collision course.

Stein looked at the screen concerned for a Star City without an arrow. "Maybe they won't fight."

 _Derrick's eyes rose up in panic. "OK, I'm telling you right now. Stop looking!"_

 _Clark looked at him confused. "Don't you want to see him in jail."_

 _Derrick glared at him. "Clark, Alexi is Bratva you get in his way there's no fight there's no break in you're just gone. So drop it! I already buried one of you."_

 _Clark looked at him but replied. "Fine, no sign of me will be down there to look for a story, not even my glasses. I give you my word."_

 _"Thank you." Derrick replied quietly walking away._

 _Clark watched him walk and focused back on the name of the man who he might have to deal with. Alexi Lenonov. Clark's hand just closed into a fist with a thought. A name he never thought he'd have to deal with again._

Sara frowned. "And he has a past with Lenonov. Mick might be right on the fighting thing."

"Thank you." Mick replied with a cocky smile.

Rip frowned watching the screen he's too slow for a speedster and if he was kryptonian he would have flown away instead of run. What the hell is he?

* * *

The scene changes to up _stairs in the club, Roy was sweeping the floor after closing. He looked up as Thea walked over._

 _"Great crowd tonight." He said._

 _She stared at him with arms crossed. "Now that we're closed, are you going to be starting your second shift?" She asked sarcastically."Suicide by Chinese street thugs."_

 _"Do you really want to talk about this again?" He asked, annoyed._

Mick groaned. "How come anytime anything interesting happens we get taken right back to Dawson's Creek."

Jax turned to him. "How?"

"Gideon in the 90s." Mick replied.

 _"We never finished talking about it. I wanted Laurel to arrest you." She admitted._

 _Roy stopped sweeping. "You know, you're not the first girlfriend to say that to me." He told her._

 _"She said I couldn't change you, so I'm not going to try to." Thea said, handing him two items._

 _Roy took them and looked at them in confusion. It was a paycheck, and the Hozen Oliver had given her. "What, so you're giving me money and a rock?"_

 _"The check is two weeks' severance from the club." Thea said to his surprise. He looked up at her as she wiped away tears. "Just because I can't change you doesn't mean I have to let you be in my life until you get yourself killed." Roy scoffed. "And my brother gave me that when he came back from the dead." She continued, indicating the rock. "He said it was a hozen, some Buddhist thing that symbolizes reconnecting. If you want to reconnect with me, keep the hozen and tear up that check."_

 _"I don't do too well with ultimatums." He told her._

 _"And I don't do all that great with people I love getting hurt. And worse." She replied, and then walked off, leaving Roy alone to think._

* * *

 _The scene changed to the docks early next morning. Alexi looked around the ship seeing the newest shipment being unloaded . The elderly bald Russian smiled seeing his product rapidly coming out of the stuffed animals they were smuggled into the country in. Between crushed clientele and the Triad they needed a way for business to continue and they're back in the black. Of the four bodyguards following him two were quickly knocked away by a blur or red and blue light as they hit the wall in a thud and collapsed to the ground unconscious._

Sara leaned close to the screen at least she can see how this new guy fights.

 _Most people there aimed their guns seeing two of the men on the floor as the streak of light took out two more._

Ray watched the screen intrigued. "So, he fights like a speedster I think."

Stein shook his head. "No, there's no lighting, he's just that fast."

 _Alexi stood ready for a fight against whatever stood against him now knowing there still snipers ready to deal with whatever this is as he said in Russian. "Stand your ground."_

 _The streak moved at Alexi but went straight up as a racket was heard up top and two men were thrown down chains attached to their waists keeping them in mid air. And those would be his snipers._

Carter smiled seeing the handiwork and the terrorized mob. He can't help but wonder who taught him intimidation.

 _Alexi stood behind his men nervously as the blue and red streak came back and just as quickly disappeared. Alexi watched as every armed man just collapsed to the ground like they all fell asleep._

 _The workers seeing the last of their guns fall ran for daylight seeking shelter of even the police at this point. They made it out for daylight only for Alexi to see his entire work line wrapped in thick chains unable to move._

 _Alexi shook his head and ran right past the workers for daylight and for everything he held dear._

 _Clark looked at him from the top of the boat a drug filled Teddy bear in his hands well there's a whole boat full now he can take another. Clark looked as Alexi ran and just shrugged throwing the Teddy bear into the sky with a perfect spiral. Clark watched as it fell down and hit Alexi in the head knocking him out. "Huh, Ollie was right." Clark looked at a part of the boat and a smile quickly grew on his face._

Most of the Legends laughed.

Sara looked at the screen confused. How could this guy know so much about Ollie? And more importantly. "Did that guy just knock a mobster out with a teddy bear? Did that actually just happen?"

Snart watched the screen somberly if he can knock someone out with a stuffed animal. He's officially the most dangerous man on their earth if he's looking for a fight.

The smile quickly left Jax's face. He thought firestorm was strong but this Clark guy is making him feel like a rookie playing with firecrackers.

Carter looked at the screen uneasy. The snipers the gunmen anyone that can help the boss until finally the boss leaving him nice and terrorized. It's how he works. He's going to have to try to remember every past life he's had tonight. Maybe that's how they know each other.

Rip looked at it strength and speed but no flight. "Gideon, is this a Daxemite?"

 _ **"No, Captain Hunter."**_

Rip simply turned back to the screen to keep watching. The other legends might be quiet for a bit.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later a police car pulled up as Quentin hopped out followed by his partner Hilton._

 _Hilton looked a this old fired, "So think we'll actually see any..."_

 _The conversation came to an abrupt stop seeing the workers in a thick iron chain and lock and all the unconscious workers with ripped open toys stuffed practically hemorrhaging drugs._

 _"Think we have enough to bust this operation?" Quentin asked sarcastically._

 _Hilton looked around knowing how these people work having busted a group before. "Without Lenonov we have nothing."_

 _Quentin looked up only to see the Russian in question tied to the anchor. "Hilton" Quentin's partner ran over and the two looked at the sight in awe until Quentin quipped. "I think we have him."_

* * *

 _The scene chanted to Queen Consolidated the next day. Oliver was in his office when Felicity walked in._

" _Your 4:00 is here." She told him, no trace of anger from the other day present. She had other reasons to be angry. "Although I'm not entirely sure why you invited him up to your office." She added, looking out to the waiting area where Blood was waiting._

"Likewise." Sara and Ray added.

" _'Cause I need to fix this situation, and there are no cameras or people to throw things at me in here." He told her. As he rose from his desk, he walked past her and called out to the lobby. "Alderman. Thank you for coming."_

" _Mr. Queen." Blood replied as he walked into the office. Oliver moved to shake his hand, but Blood walked past him and to the windows that looked out onto the city. "This is some view." He remarked. "How small the rest of us must all look from up here."_

Ray growled at the screen. "I don't know you piece of crap. How small were they when you cried havoc and let loose the mad dogs of war!" He looked down and saw Sara tightening her grip on his hand for comfort.

 _Oliver shrugged it off. "Ms. Smoak." He started, a small smile playing on his lips._

" _Yes?" she asked._

" _Would you get my guest and I some coffee?" he asked brazenly._

" _You know, I would, Mr. Queen, but it seems that someone's broken our coffeemaker." She told him, then added, "Violently." In a whisper as she left the office._

Sara and Kendra shared a laugh at the woman lashing out in retribution for her career.

" _I was surprised that you wanted to meet." Blood said from the window._

" _As surprised as I was when you turned a frenzied mob on me?" Oliver countered._

" _Oh, that shouldn't have been too surprising." Blood said, taking a seat across the small coffee table in the room. "My constituents have a lot of anger towards your family."_

" _They have a right to." Oliver admitted. "My mother was involved in something unspeakable. But I'm my own man. And I'm not your enemy."_

" _You're not a friend." Blood replied. "To me or the people of the Glades."_

"High talk from him." Sara countered. Slade had the Mirakuru this guy was just a power hungry jackass.

" _I am hoping to prove otherwise." Oliver said, pulling out his checkbook._

" _Mr. Queen." Blood sat forward. "Not every problem can be solved by money. Real change will never happen until your elitist friends realize that it is morally unacceptable to allow thousands of its fellow citizens to live right down the street but in a third world." He said passionately._

" _Then let's show them." Oliver replied. "I'll host a benefit. Invite some of my 'elitist friends,' and then you and I can help them see what needs to be done."_

 _Blood sat back. "People seeing you." He began. "Seeing you stand up, the CEO of Queen Consolidated, taking responsibility and being this cause's public face. That would make a difference." He admitted._

"Yeah prep yourself up by standing on Ollie's throat. That makes you different somehow." Sara said her voice scathing in sarcasm.

 _Oliver stood and held out his hand. "Then let's make a difference."_

 _They shook hands. "Listen. I am truly sorry for what happened outside that hospital." He told Oliver. "Sometimes my emotions get the better of me."_

Mick watched Ray close his fists. Who knew haircut actually had it in him to hate someone.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the island. Slade approached the river bank where Oliver and Shado, now mostly clothed again, were laughing._

" _I don't even know how long it's been since I laughed." Oliver was saying. He watched them for a few moments, a sadness playing over his face, before he rose and moved away a small distance. He turned his back and then called out, "Hey, kid. Shado."_

 _The two jumped up like kids being caught with their hands in the cookie jar and rapidly put on the rest of their clothes. "Yeah, just, um… We were just washing off." Oliver yelled back._

" _Well, you better prepare to get dirty again." Slade said, walking down towards them. "I think I figured out where those men were headed. It's a couple of clicks northwest of here." The two looked at him, slightly ashamed. "Well, let's go." He said finally, moving off. Olive and Shado moved behind him as he walked._

" _Be careful." Slade advised Oliver as they walked. "Don't fall too hard."_

" _Why not?" he asked. "To make sure there isn't part of this island that doesn't totally suck?"_

" _To survive." Slade said with a grin. "She's a distraction, and in a place like this, a distraction's going to cloud your judgment. And that is what's going to get you killed." Slade looked back at Oliver. "Look at what this island has already done to you, kid."_

Sara looked at the screen. "Martin, did Slade really just say that?"

"Yes Ms. Lance."

Sara glared at the screen. "You... hypocritical mother..."

The legends turned to the sound of soothing music playing all over the ship.

Jax looked at the speaker playing the music. "Worst elevator music ever."

"Gideon?" Rip stated as a question.

 _" _ **Ms Lance was about to unleash several profanities while Jonas was right outside this seemed like a better alternative."**__

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _The scene moved back to the docks. Clark was talking to one of the officers on scene getting notes for his story and sources for future problems._

 _Derrick came to the scene surprised all the cops in sight taking the Russians in and all those who worked for them. He watched Clark finish and walked over to him. "Did you do this?"_

" _Do what?" Clark asked._

 _Derrick shook his head. "I told you to stay out of it."_

" _I did." Clark replied. "I just followed the sirens for a story."_

 _Derrick looked at Clark and he sees a new side of the kid in the crater seeing him stare a hole right through Alexi. He's pretty sure the man would burn to death if Clark could shoot fire out of his eyes. "Friend of yours?"_

 _Clark shook his head in disgust. "Not even close!"_

Carter watched silently. What the hell is this guy? And how does he know him from the last recording is there a life he missed?

 _Derrick turned to him intrigued. "Enemy then?" Not that he'll ever know getting Clark to open up about his past is like pulling teeth._

 _Clark kept his focus on Alexi. "I was barely 21 when an old friend dragged me to a trip in the snow out of the country."_

 _Derrick turned to him surprised. So much for pulling teeth. "Fun trip?"_

 _Clark shook his head. "Not at all. Friend wasn't really a friend anymore and the cave we were in broke down in an avalanche and we both just went different ways. I lost track of him and ran as fast as I could. I got out of that ice tomb and just started walking I didn't have any clue where to go from the winds and the snow, so just kept walking till I passed out. I thought I was going to die. Woke up on a Russian boat."_

Kendra looked at the screen. "What a load of crap, you walked through fire!"

Stein shook his head. "Not likely he was dead when we found him. He might have stayed dead if Mr. Rory hadn't pulled that knife out of his stomach."

Kendra's face paled. "Oh."

 _Derrick nodded getting the picture. "His boat?"_

 _Clark just watched as Alexi was loaded it's not his Alexi but it's some form of proxy comfort. "Yeah, he put me to work to pay off a debt that grew twice as fast as I could pay it off. Once I realized I would have died there of exhaustion escape became my main priority but I could never get anywhere."_

 _Derrick shook his head disgusted. "How are you still alive?"_

 _Clark smiled at the memory of getting to punch his best friend. "One of my other friends, Oliver, he found me and got me out in just a nick of time for a big amount of money." Which is why he's having a hard time believing this Oliver is Bratva. Clark turned to Derrick. "You want to go get lunch."_

" _Hey if you're buying I can eat kid." Derrick replied as the two walked off leaving the Bratva for police. Derrick smiled knowing what happened to Lily won't happen again. Clark smiled actually having someone to talk to in this world._

Snart pointed at the screen. "Well there you go Canary they're old friends."

Sara shook her head. "No, it can't be that easy."

Ray looked at her. "Why are you so sure? It sounds like whenever Ollie joined the mob he used his connections to free this guy."

Stein nodded. "It is a likely story Ms. Lance."

"If Oliver knows this guy he would have called for help to find the earthquake devices and chuck them into orbit before the undertaking could happen." Sara stated closing the argument.

* * *

 _The scene moved back to Starling. Laurel was working late in the D.A.'s office. She was alone, looking over her next case file when the lights suddenly went out._

" _Hello, Laurel." A familiar, distorted voice said._

" _This seems like old times." Laurel said to the vigilante._

" _I figured we should talk."_

" _Fine." Laurel turned to face him. "Turn that thing off and pull back your hood."_

" _I'm not your enemy." He told her. "And I thought we understood each other."_

" _I understand that you're a criminal." She said. "And you think the law doesn't apply to you- it does."_

Ray watched the screen in shock. Was he this bad when Anna died?

" _But you didn't always feel that way. You used to think that I was helping the people in this city." He pointed out._

" _And then I saw you."_

 _A pause. "I don't understand."_

" _The night of the earthquake. I saw you at CNRI." She told him. "My friend was inside the building when it collapsed. He went there to rescue me. And by the time I managed to climb inside, he was gone. But I saw you. Running away into the night. You didn't save him." She accused as her tears began to fall. "You were too busy… Fighting a meaningless duel with Malcolm Merlyn. And when people- people you told me you would protect needed your help- you weren't there." She sniffled. "I don't think you wear that hood because you're a hero. I think you wear it to hide that you're a coward, and I promise you, I will see you unmasked, prosecuted and sent to prison." She promised, before turning away from him. "Don't ever speak to me again."_

Sara frowned in sadness seeing the door open to the absolute hell her sister is going through and will continue to go through. "Laurel, no one can do anything about a building falling on someone."

Snart looked at her. "And if you saw Damien Dahrk today?"

Sara punched through the table and saw the looks of surprise on the other Legends. "OK, none of the Lances are healthy grievers.

Rip just grabbed the remote and loaded up the last of the clips for this recording.

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews

About Sara and Ray they're from Starling City and this year in a particular is going to effect them that's why they get the most reactions from the recordings.


	5. Identity Part 3

Author Notes: Jason it is the Clark Kent from Smallville I was just having fun with Brandon Routh's past as the man of Steel. He was taken from the Smallville verse at the end of season 9. If you haven't read it yet my original story Altered Existence should be somewhere in the crossover section for Arrow and Smallville it explains how Clark ended up in the Arrowverse and why the Legends are playing MST.

* * *

 _The scene changed to Queen Consolidated the next night. The benefit for the Glades was under way on the executive level, and Laurel was walking through the room, a glass of champagne in hand, looking for Oliver._

" _You look like a woman who's looking for someone." Laurel turned to see Sebastian Blood standing behind her, a drink in his hand as well._

" _Friend of mine." Laurel said. "He's throwing this benefit."_

" _Ah. Oliver Queen. Didn't realize you were friends." He remarked._

" _Very old friends." Laurel told him. "So you can imagine how I feel about you putting him in the crosshairs of public opinion, alderman." She added coolly._

 _"For what it's worth, I've apologized to Oliver for my rhetorical excesses." Blood said apologetically. "In fact, it is that détente which brings us all here tonight."_

 _"So where is Oliver?" She asked._

"Doing the police's job." Sara offered.

"Making a difference." Jax added.

Snart simply rolled his eyes.

 _Blood smiled ruefully. "That's exactly the question I'm asking myself."_

* * *

 _The scene changed to Oliver and Diggle in the elevator, on their way up to the party._

 _Oliver looked at his watch and frowned. "We're late." He noted._

 _"The good news is, at least you get to make a dramatic entrance." Dig opined._

 _"Oh, I'm just lucky Oliver Queen has a reputation for not showing up on time." Oliver said, looking up at the floor counter and willing it to go faster._

Stein looked at the screen concerned. "That can't be healthy."

Jax looked at him. "You're half of a walking atomic bomb."

"But I never refer to myself in the third person." Stein countered.

 _"You know, I've been meaning to tell you it really weirds me out to no end the way you refer to yourself in the third person like that." Dig told his friend._

Jax's face dropped while Stein smiled feeling his point proven.

 _The elevator dinged, and at the same moment Oliver's phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his jacket. "It's Felicity." He told Diggle as he stepped off the elevator. He answered the call. "Tell me."_

 _"I've got good news and bad news." Felicity said from the Foundry. "I hacked into FEMA's server, yet another federal offense, thank you very much, and was able to find out when the next shipment of pharmaceuticals is taking place."_

 _"When?" Oliver asked._

 _"That's the bad news. Five minutes ago." She said. At Q.C., Oliver looked over at the fundraiser he was throwing, knowing even before she asked that he would be a no-show there. Still, she asked the question. "I know this is the definition of sucky timing, but which suit are you planning on wearing tonight?"_

Ray frowned looking at the screen. Like no one here knows what choice Oliver is going to make.

* * *

 _Clark leaned back at the desk looking at the story he wrote. He hits send and Oliver's life is over. He heard a distinct noise and closed that window to bring up the hack to the FEMA database seeing where tonight's shipment is coming from. So if the attack is there he'll be all the way over there with his ears wide open._

Carter looked at it with a smile. "So that's how he's going to do it."

"Do what?" Kendra asked.

"Catch his bomber." Carter answered. "Or at least take the fight to him."

* * *

 _In the party, Blood stared out the window, his ire growing every second the party's host didn't appear. Finally he had enough. " Doesn't seem Mr. Queen is going to honor us with his presence this evening." He told Laurel._

 _"So where are you going?" She asked him as he started to move off._

 _"To address his guests." He said. "It's time they realize what kind of a man their host is."_

 _"You're just going to crucify him in the media again?" She asked incredulously._

 _"Crucifixion has such a bad reputation." Blood replied. "The Romans used it to punish people who acted against the public good."_

"Is it wrong I want to go back in time to shut him up myself?" Carter asked.

"I'll help!" Sara hissed.

 _"Alderman-" Laurel tried, but Blood had already stepped up to the mic at the podium._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen." He said, drawing the guest's attention and a polite applause. "Thank you. Thank you." He said. "But you should hold your applause for Oliver Queen. This evening's charity was his brain child." He moved away from the podium, moving to stand closer to the people. " As such, you could be forgiven for wondering why Mr. Queen isn't with us tonight. And the answer, I'm afraid, is painfully apparent." In the foundry, Oliver was rapidly suiting up. "He doesn't care." Blood continued as Laurel looked on, helpless. "I told Mr. Queen that this city's problems cannot be solved with his money; that he needed to stand up and be counted as someone who cares. So where is he now?"_

* * *

 _At the other side of the town the Triad's bomber smiled at the easiest he's had just hit the button and the guardian of Starling City stays away from them. He smiled hitting the button starting the countdown. Only to have his arm wrenched behind him and his face smacked into the bomb's timer rapidly down._

 _"So, what are the odds of getting out alive at ground zero?" Clark asked. "Shut it down!"_

 _The bomber thrived in desperation and turned the bomb off._

The Legends just laughed at how quickly the bomber was taken out of the game. But disturbed with how quick Clark got there when he turned the bomb on. How did he know so fast?

* * *

 _At the SCPD, an officer ran up to Lieutenant Pike. " Lieutenant! We got a Hood sighting, heading down Bemire Avenue."_

 _"Let's go!" Pike yelled out, and the Anti-Vigilante Task Force raced to their cars._

 _"I don't know where Oliver Queen is." Blood continued. "All I know is that he isn't here."_

 _The FEMA truck raced through the Glades, with the motorcyclists in pursuit._

 _"This city is dying."_

 _Nearly a dozen police cruisers raced to take down the vigilante._

 _"And it needs someone to stand up and breathe new hope into it."_

 _The Arrow raced towards the FEMA trucks on his own bike._

 _"And tonight, it is painfully obvious that that person is not Oliver Queen."_

Ray kept to himself just trying to remember Anna isn't dead anymore she's back at home waiting for him so he doesn't take the jump ship and do something stupid. Having learned this lesson from Savage.

 _China White wiped her knife clean on the jacket of the dead driver. " Rúguǒ yǒurén dédào nǐ de fāngshì, xiūjiǎn xiàlái." She told her men. They nodded, and the two riders moved to the truck. One was climbing in the driver's side when the Arrow rounded the corner on his bike. As he sped past he fired a flash bang arrow into the cab that sent the gang member tumbling out as it exploded. As the Arrow brought his bike to a stop and climbed off to face China White and Bronze Tiger, the Asian assassin turned to the other rider. "Go!" she ordered, and the man ran to the truck. She and Tiger then turned their attention to the Arrow, who was stalking towards them. "I told you." She reminded him. "On time to die."_

 _"Moving in on the vigilante's location."_

 _The cruisers skidded to a stop in an intersection in the Glades. The cops got out and started looking around, and Pike looked around in confusion._

 _"This doesn't make any sense." One of his men said, coming up to him. He showed him the pad he was carrying, which showed a surveillance feed of the Vigilante- supposedly right where they were standing. "This is supposed to be live surveillance."_

 _Pike looked down at the video, and then scowled. He pointed to a building on the screen. "What the hell is this building doing here?" he pointed up to the wreckage in front of them. "It was destroyed in the quake."_

 _"Who in the hell could be feeding us year-old surveillance?" the other cop wondered._

 _In the Foundry, Felicity smiled as she continued her work._

Kendra smiled in disbelief that was a good one.

 _At the truck, Bronze Tiger and China White assaulted the Arrow as one, forcing the vigilante to fend them off. The last gang member had started climbing into the cab of the truck, when suddenly a man in a ski mask came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He hit him several times, and then threw him into a dumpster, slamming the lid on the punks' head for good measure._

 _"Healthcare has enough problems without you punks." Dig growled. Then he ran to the truck and climbed in._

 _Oliver managed to land a hard strike onto China White, sending her crashing into a K-rail. Tiger moved in, grabbing him from behind. Suddenly the lights of the truck flared onto them both._

 _"You're not the only one allowed to bring a friend!" Oliver growled, throwing him off and diving to the side as the truck raced past. China White scrambled to her feet and ran to the truck, jumping on the back as it past._

 _In the cab, Dig pulled up his mask and checked his mirrors. "I'm clear." He said into his com._

 _Oliver got up and looked around, searching for Bronze Tiger. "That makes one of us." He said. He moved cautiously around the area, looking for his opponent. All around him, wooden crates were stacked, and were covered with tarps that flapped freely in the breeze, creating a labyrinth. As Oliver moved deeper into the maze, Bronze Tiger came out behind him, slashing into his back with his claws before disappearing behind cover once more. Oliver gasped in pain and tried to draw an arrow- but he had no target. Cautiously, he continued his search._

 _In the truck, Dig was continuing to head of the hospital when China White suddenly popped up next to him outside his door._

 _"China!" he yelled out in surprise, ducking a swing from her and the two began exchanging blows even as Dig continued to drive._

 _In the maze, Tiger once again lept out, slashing into Oliver's chest and again drawing an anguished gasp before disappearing once more._

 _In the truck, Dig was fending off China White, but as a result of the distraction he crashed into some debris at the side of the road. The impact drove his forehead into the steering wheel; it also threw China White off of the truck. Dig groaned and rubbed his head as he tried to recover his senses._

 _In the maze, Oliver paused in his search. Then he spun and fired and arrow, which Bronze Tiger blocked._

 _"Go ahead, waste your arrows." He growled, advancing as Oliver drew and fired several more. One hit Tiger in his shoulder, but he still kept coming. He barreled into the Arrow, slamming him back against a dumpster and digging into the wound he had created._

 _"That hurt, but it won't stop me." Tiger said with a smirk. The smirk turned into a grimace and the gloating turned into an anguished scream as Oliver hit the activation button for the taser arrow he had shot into Tiger's shoulder. The man collapsed bonelessly to the ground._

Ray smiled for a moment before remembering the same arrow was likely used on him to short circuit the Atom suit.

"Good fight." Mick decided taking a drink. "Should have gone for the head though."

 _"That will." Oliver said to the mans' quivering, unconscious body. He hit his com switch. "Dig? Diggle!" When he didn't answer, Oliver left Bronze Tiger on the ground and took off for his bike._

 _At the truck, Diggle got out with his gun drawn, looking for China White. She charged him, knocking his gun away and swiping at him with her knife. She pressed her attack, putting Diggle on the defensive, and finally hitting a lucky blow and sending the bigger man to his knees. He pulled out a switchblade as she rose to drive her knife down-_

 _But then the Arrow was there, firing a bola arrow which entrapped her hands and secured her to a utilities pole._

 _Oliver got off his bike and moved to Diggle to check that he was okay._

 _"You've changed." China White said. "You would have killed me by now if you hadn't."_

 _"The police can take the shipment the rest of the way." He told Diggle. He turned to go back to his bike, but her voice stopped him._

 _"They still won't see you as anything more than the enemy." She taunted. He turned back to face her. "You'll never be anything but a criminal to them. Which means you'll never be a hero."_

 _Oliver considered her for a long moment. "As long as this city is safe, it doesn't matter." He told her, then walked off._

Sara smiled seeing the man Oliver was when she first left Starling City starting to emerge.

* * *

 _Oliver drove back for Verdant on his motorcycle. The Arrow made a good choice for the city even if Oliver Queen didn't. Oliver looked ahead and saw a man in red and blue seemingly appear right in front of him._

The Legends eyes rose some in surprise some in terror of Clark's sudden appearance. At this moment not an eye left the screen.

 _Oliver swirled a bit but came to a stop right in front of the man. "What are you doing?"_

 _"We need to talk." Clark finished hoping to avoid a fight. "How do you know Anatloy Knyazev?"_

 _"Never heard of the man." Oliver replied._

 _Clark looked at him undisturbed. "You're a bad liar."_

 _Oliver started the engine and Clark just grabbed the front of the motorcycle. Oliver revved it up but it quickly became apparent to him that the bike wasn't going anywhere._

Sara shook her head if he's not going to tell the truth. "Run Ollie, run."

 _Clark looked at him sadly. "And again how do you know Anatoly?"_

 _Oliver frowned. "Sorry." He threw a fletchette._

 _Clark quickly caught the fletchette before it got anywhere near his shoulder. "So you are a Captain in the Bratva." Clark just flipped the motorcycle causing Ollie to let go and roll aside before the bike fell on him._

Snart watched the screen amused. The good guys always do find reasons to fight each other for some reason. From cops arguing about jurisdiction, mind control or just two heroes who don't like how each other work.

 _Oliver quickly notched an arrow and fired only for Clark to slap it away. Oliver quickly loaded to an arrow similar to the one used to catch Black Tiger and fired only for Clark to grab that by the shaft and toss it aside. Oliver quickly loaded two very different arrows and fired them simultaneously as Clark caught each arrow trapping the arrowheads in the palms of his hands and closing his fists._

 _Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. "No don't!"_

 _Clark just waited for the inevitable when instead of an explosion smoke just rose out of his hands._

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "I think I'm sleeping with that knife tonight."

Mick turned to her mouth full of food. "It's my knife!"

 _Oliver backed up a blast like that and he's not even scratched. Oliver quickly loaded a new arrow and fired._

 _Clark looked at it in slow motion and smiled seeing the arrow he wanted get close to him and time seemingly froze. Clark walked to the back of the arrow and turned it around 180 with his finger pointing it back at Oliver. Clark went to the back of the arrow and just very lightly tapped it sending it back to Oliver._

Stein looked at the screen. "Well at least he doesn't seem interested in killing anyone."

Carter turned to Stein. "He just palmed two explosives and took down Green Arrow in seconds. That's the best you got?"

Jax watched the screen impassive. He does not want to fight this guy but odds are if they have to firestorm is the big gun likely being able to craft the same material as the knife Mick took out of Clark's gut.

Mick looked at the screen. He has a feeling his criminal career might be cut short from this guy. But should be an interesting fight. Especially since he has a weapon he knows can kill him.

Rip watched the screen in silence watching the man in red and blue work. If they have to take him off the map they still can... he hopes

Ray smiled seeing someone like him seems to be for the good guys just Ollie's usual bad first impression like what happened when they met.

Snart shook his head. Barry could be caught in explosives the new Wonder boy here not so much. His main weakness might be freezing his legs.

Kendra shook her head and asked what everyone was thinking but too nervous to ask. "How would we beat someone like this?"

None of the Legends had an answer.

 _Oliver barely had time to register his own arrow coming right back at him as the arrow hit him in the gut unleashing a series of cables tying the Arrow down at the waist and knocking him down to the street. What just happened?_

 _Clark took a couple steps only to be blinded by headlights. He turned around and saw a van practically on his gut if he stays the person he sees in the van is going to go flying out the window and die from hitting a brick wall that is his head. So he makes the only choice he can as the van lightly taps him and he jumps back giving the van the appearance that it hit him and knocked him into the air._

Sara took a breath of relief seeing Diggle come back for Oliver. She hates to imagine what would have happened with her and Ras if Oliver was kidnapped. Because she would show zero hesitation in getting him out. As she suspects everyone is about to find out.

 _Diggle quickly ran out and grabbed Oliver. Clark looked from his spot but heard an all too familiar sound in Starling City of a girl's scream! Well, it's not like he doesn't know where Oliver Queen lives so he takes off in the other direction._

Ray looked at it. "Where's he going?"

* * *

 _Clark ran in a blur and came to a stop. He looked around saw the girl screaming running into the nearest building. He looked down at three unconscious men. Two of them are bleeding from the ears. He looked up at figure of the Black Canary running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He contemplated the situation between her and Oliver then simply shouted. "Hypocrite!"_

Sara shook her head. Great now she's on his radar.

Ray looked at the screen more carefully. "That's weird."

"What's weird haircut?" Mick asked.

"This Clark guy shouted hypocrite. He wouldn't have done that unless he thinks Laurel is crucifying Oliver by day and pounding on crooks by night. It's like he knows Laurel is the Black Canary." Ray explained.

Snart shook his head. "Not that hard Raymond. Clark is from our time. He more then likely saw Oliver throw Laurel under the bus on the news or youtube."

The Legends thought about it for a moment but Snart's theory added up.

* * *

 _Later, Oliver and Diggle sat in his office watching the news report of the arrest. "After a prolonged pursuit, police have arrested Chien Na Wei, a high-ranking member of the local Chinese Triad, which was responsible for the recent hijackings of pharmaceuticals bound for Glades Memorial. Representatives praise the efforts of the SCPD in saving the hospital from shutting down, though some sources say the Vigilante may have been involved.' Oliver smiled slightly at that. 'In other news, protests continue…"_

 _Oliver leaned back. "So, nothing about our other friend?"_

 _Diggle shook his head. "Nothing on the news about him. Assuming I didn't kill him when I hit him."_

 _Oliver shook his head not even looking at Diggle it's evolved in five years. "You didn't. He flat palmed two explosive arrows without flinching, and held down a motorcycle with one hand. I don't even know how we got away that bump couldn't have slowed him down for longer then a couple seconds."_

 _Diggle eyed up Oliver. "This guy got in your head didn't he?"_

Carter watched the screen uneasy. This guy could get into anyone's head very easily with what he can do.

 _"He didn't look the least bit surprised by me. He knows how I'm a Captain in the Bratva. It's safe to assume he knows who I am under the hood John." Oliver finished._

 _Diggle shrugged. "I can take him again." He joked but changed the subject. "You know, I was just about to make my move on China White too." Diggle said as he leaned against the wall. "I didn't need one of your trick arrows getting in the way."_

 _They both chuckled. "Couldn't risk it. Where would I be without my black driver?" Oliver joked. Dig smiled at him as he moved to get his coat. "Diggle!" he called out. "I'm sorry about you and Carly." He said earnestly._

Sara watched the screen with a smile she missed this John. All he seemed to do was talk about Oliver and Felicity's great relationship when she came back.

 _"Yeah, well, couples break up." Diggle replied. "Not everything that happens in Starling City is your responsibility."_

 _"I'm learning that." Oliver said. "What I meant was, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, because I should have been. I got wrapped up in my own suffering, and I forgot that some other people might be suffering, too."_

 _They both nodded at each other, then were silent. Finally Dig spoke. "You know, we're getting dangerously close to hug territory, so I'm going to fall back and." Oliver chuckled. "You need a ride?" Dig asked._

 _"It turns that being CEO, I actually have some work to do." Oliver replied. "I'll find my own way."_

 _"You always do." Dig said as he turned and walked out knowing he does too finding this guy before he finds Oliver again._

 _Oliver sat back and turned his attention back to the news. 'Oliver Queen's failure to show up to his own benefit shouldn't surprise anyone.' Sebastian Blood was saying. 'He's no different than the rest of the Starling City elite who have failed to show up when it comes to ending the suffering of those left devastated in the Glades. Oliver Queen is not a friend to the people of this city.' Oliver turned the news off with a frown, then looked down in surprise as a mug of coffee was set on his desk. He looked up to see Felicity. She smiled at him, then turned and walked out as well._

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

 _The scene flashed back to the island. Slade, Oliver and Shado were moving quickly through the forest, following Slade's lead. Suddenly he paused, looked down at the map- and the photo that was attached to it, then looked back up. "To those men, this location could have been on any one of 150 different islands." He said, then turned back to his friends with a smile. "But for somebody who knows this island like he knows his own name…"_

 _"So those men were looking for this place." Shado said, looking around. "Why?"_

 _"That would be the question." Slade said._

Sara frowned knowing the damaged version of her is coming.

 _"Slade." The pair turned to Oliver, who had moved a short distance off. "Over here." He pointed. Slade looked, and saw that there was a cave there, whose entrance was concealed behind thick vines. Slade put the map away and took out his K-Bar, then cautiously entered the cave. Inside he found a small area that had been converted into a rudimentary living area. On the ground, though, he saw skeletons dressed in Japanese uniforms with misshapen skulls._

 _Oliver knelt beside one of the bodies._

 _"Their skulls are misshapen." Shado noted._

 _"What happened to these people?" Oliver wondered aloud._

Jax looked at Sara struggling. "Are you OK?"

Sara closed her eyes. "Just keep watching Jax, you'll know soon enough.

 _Slade bent over and picked up a samurai sword. "Whatever did happen to them was over 60 years ago." He said, looking at the rusted sword. "These soldiers belong to the Japanese Imperial Army."_

 _"They've been here since World War II." Shado said._

 _"We're missing something here." Slade said as Oliver examined another of the bodies. Around the neck he found a stone arrowhead with markings carved into it. He pulled it off and looked at it curiously._

 _"You don't just come here for corpses." Slade finished, looking around for more clues._

Carter turned to Sara seeing how unsettled she is he knows this is about her. "What's with the skulls?"

"You'll learn in time." Sara assured him.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _Back in the present, Roy was taking out some trash behind Verdant when he suddenly sensed he wasn't alone. He knelt down, depositing the glass bottles as he subtly reached into his pocket. In one fluid movement, he withdrew the arrow, rose, and spun around, flinging the projectile-_

 _Right at The Arrow, who caught it inches from his face._

 _Roy stared, stunned, before he finally found his voice. "I've been looking for you."_

 _"You need to stop." The Arrow said forcefully._

 _"You saved my life!" Roy said. "Made me realize it wasn't much of a life." He admitted. "But I could do what others couldn't, or too afraid to do. I could help you save the city."_

 _"You're untrained." The Arrow said._

 _"I can fight." Roy protested._

 _"You can take a beating." The vigilante shot back. "There's a difference."_

The Legends laughed hearing the line. Everyone here has been knocked out at some point so they all know Roy and Oliver have a point.

 _"Then teach me! Let me help you." Roy begged._

 _The Arrow walked slowly towards him. "OK." He said after a moment of silence. "You can help me. But not by taking on the Triad or the cops."_

 _"Then how?"_

 _"To do what I do, I need intel. You can be my eyes and ears in the Glades." He offered. "That's how you can save the city."_

 _"How do I contact you?" Roy asked._

 _The Arrow tossed back the flechette. He doesn't want Roy anywhere near what he suspects the man in red and blue is. "Leave that in the alley wall. Then I'll know to contact you."_

 _Roy bent down to retrieve the weapon. "Are you sure it's all right that I keep this?" he asked, looking up- but the Arrow was gone. He grinned in disbelief._

Sara shook her head. "And that was the start of a beautiful friendship... after some broken bones and loosed arrows."

* * *

 _Thea was sitting at the bar, going over paperwork when the hozen was suddenly put down on the file. She looked at it, then up at Roy._

 _"If I want to be with you, do I keep that or give it back?" he asked her. "You were a little unclear."_

 _She looked at him hopefully. "You mean it?"_

 _"No more fighting." He promised. "If it's a choice between life with you or life without you, life with you will win every single time." She smiled at him. "I'm done trying to be a hero." Thea rose and gently kissed him on the lips before embracing her boyfriend. Roy returned the hug gratefully, even as he felt the weight of the flechette in his back pocket._

Mick took a breath of relief. "Thank god no more teenage drama."

* * *

 _During the night Clark went back to the office he opened his computer and looked at the Queen story he knows he should push this button and publish the story. It's all but proven at this point... but he doesn't._

 _Clark brings up photos of Oliver since his return from the island of Lian Yu and keeps looking through them coming to a stop seeing one of Oliver, his sister, and the man that ran him down with a van tonight. He looks at the article and gets his name._

 _Clark types in John Diggle and looks at his background seeing the man served in the army and was rewarded for it._

 _Clark just leaned back in thought. Unexpected but not completely._

Kendra looked at it confused. "Now what is he up to?"

"I suspect Mr. Diggle will find out the hard way." Snart finished.

* * *

 _Later that night, Laurel was working late again at the D.A.'s office when, once again, the lights went out._

 _"I told you to stay away from me." She said, spinning around to see The Arrow standing in the darkened office._

 _Oliver activated the voice changer. "I thought you might have changed your mind after I stopped the men terrorizing our city."_

 _"This isn't your city." Laurel said sharply."It's your killing fields."_

 _"The copycats are still alive." The Arrow noted._

 _"Tommy Merlyn isn't." She shot back._

 _Oliver paused for a moment. "I lost a friend that day, too." He told her. "And I would gladly have given my life for his."_

 _"Well, don't worry, your life is over." Laurel said, grinning coldly. She held up a small device for him to see- a signaling device. "Your life as a free man."_

 _She pressed the button, and instantly the Task Force warmed into the office. They surrounded the vigilante, cutting off all avenues of escape. He drew and arrow and nocked it, turning slowly to face each of the cops- but there were always more at his back. He was well and truly trapped._

 _"I told you to stay away." Laurel said smugly. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't listen."_

* * *

Sara looked at the screen. "What the hell, that's where it cuts off!"

"Seems like it." Rip answered. "Now we can do nothing but wait for the next set to load."

Mick smiled getting to his feet. "Then it's time for a snack run."

Rip's eyes dropped in exasperation. "We have food here Mr. Rory."

Sara got up joining Mick. Just to get away from the recordings for a bit. "Yeah, but the ship can't ever clone Big Belly Burger right."

Snart got to his feet. "We should pick some up for research purposes so Gideon can get it right the best one is in Central City."

Carter shot to his feet to Rip's confusion. "What? They outlawed junk food in 2055 so I haven't had Big Belly Burger in over a hundred years being from 2166."

Kendra got to her feet in a smile. "Well if that's not enough reason to get something to eat."

Jax got to his feet. "I just don't want to sit around waiting for the next clip."

Stein and Ray got their feet and joined them on principal.

Rip just watched the group go. "Children, I work with children."

* * *

Author Notes

Thanks for the reviews

That epilogue was brought to you by Big Belly Burger. Big Belly Burger because the Arrow season finale wasn't sickening to your stomach enough.


End file.
